The Beginning
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: Bella the child of two gods cast down from heaven and became the first vampire.. Millennia's later she is in Bon Temps and finds her mate, only though no one knows who she really is, after all they all believe she is a legend; a myth. GodricXBella Ra:M Re-Posted and Written
1. Summary

**A/N: This story was removed, pulled, damn. So here is the story again… screw the authority… Please be sure to read all the chapters again, I will be re writing some and adding stuff in.**

* * *

><p>I was born from Darkness and Light, some now may say my mother is a myth; others say she is a goddess just like from the time I was born. Her name you wonder is Aphrodite… Yes the goddess of love, beauty and sexuality… You see before my mother "met" Ares she had a secret love affair that would if found out would banish her from the heavens and stripped of her beauty and ''love'' that the gods survive off from the prayers of humans that my oh so called uncle created.<p>

You heard me my uncle is the almighty Zeus or God or whatever name you all call him and seeming as Zeus is my uncle and Poseidon is my Uncle as well only leaves as Hades as my father. The king of the underworld… My father was with my mother before his "marriage" of him and Persephone.

All was great and I love both my parents deeply as they loved me, this was till nearly a Millennia just before my the day I celebrated my birth the gods got word of my mother and father and _me _their _disgrace_. This was when my immortal curse of darkness began, the gods had all had come to an agreement after my mother cried out and nearly attacked everyone as they pried me off of her at the counsel, my father was held back by his brothers and my uncles. They chose as their punishment was to ban me from the heavens never to see my parents, friends and the sun ever again… though what they never expected was how I turned out, not even Zeus could strip me of my powers after all I was a goddess and a daughter to his brother.

What shocked them though was when I was thrown from heaven and back up from hell in agony, something horrible happened and not even the almighty Zeus's powers could reverse it. I was the first ever vampire to walk the earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Original AN: <strong>**this was just the small part of how everything began; my story will be a little different… As will Bella, she will be a different vampire then the others and a legend her children created… she has three that you will know of soon. :)**


	2. Vlad Draculea - Re-written

**A/N: well here is a chapter :) hope you all enjoy it. it is re written!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV (1462 the end of Vlad The Impaler, start of Dracula) Bold is Romanian.<strong>

I was walking through the mass bodies impaled on stakes, some were still twitching, some dead, while others screamed for mercy and death. I shook my head sadly at the way humanity had turned out. _I'm sure my uncle must be so proud_… note the heavy sarcasm. Thought, I am pretty sure that my uncle is watching down with great sadness at how his creations have become, while my father would be having a field day with all the souls that are dying slash have died today.

I sigh as I touch the gold pendant around my neck to represent my parents, a swan for my mother and the Cerberus for my father; the Cerberus is a three-headed hound. I sigh again in sadness at the thought of my parents, some use to say I looked just like my mother full of life, beauty and full of love where as others say I look just like my father dark and sinister. This though already had suspicions but no one ever really put it together while I still lived in Olympus. Pulling the wool over Zeus's eyes so to speak, though I very rarely ventured out without my hooded cloak.

I had the best of both of my parents, dark curly hair that flowed down to my waist that would shine with gold and blood red in the sun while in the shade it would be brown almost black. I had my mother's eyes of a deep blue with red, gold and lavender tossed in making them almost hypnotic. But now they are my father's dark brown almost black eyes.

I have my mother's heart shaped face, curves and blood red tainted lips; I am also my mother's height of 5'7 while everything else is my father. But enough about me and my vanity.

I was currently in Transylvania and looking for a place to hide from the sun which would rise soon, as I neared the doors of the castle I could hear people yelling inside. I speedily drifted into the room and in the shadow of the corners with curiosity. I saw, whom I presume is Vlad Draculea yelling at the two priests and bishop.

**''****_She has taken her own life. Her soul cannot be saved. She is damned. It is God's Law.'' _**The bishop yelled in Romanian at the prince. I turned to look upon the beautiful woman lying on the ground in front of the cross, her eyes wide and unseeing. She held a note in her hand confessing she could not live without her prince and that may god reunite them.

I couldn't help but scoff a little as I remembered what the bishop said, I knew my uncle had a heart and even people who had died by their hand and not naturally would still go to the underworld before judged into heaven as they so called it. Each religion had their own version of afterlife, even one or so who believed in reincarnation.

**"****_Nooo! Is this my reward for defending God's church?" _**Vlad yelled as he took a step towards them. I hummed as I looked on, watching the man before me, he was an honourable man. Vicious like his kin, yet had a nature about him that made me give him his wish. I guess it is time to spread word my existence once more.

**"****_You do not know what the will of god is you foolish man!"_** I hiss, while walking over to the girl's body, she looked so beautiful with raven hair and natural pale flawless skin; if I didn't know that the woman was human I could swear she was a vampire.

**"****_Who are you? Get away from her!"_**Vlad yells at me as I place my hand on the girls' forehead, ignoring him.

**"****_I can do what they will not, they lie to you. Zeus forgives and I will make sure her soul goes to the heavens if you wish me too. Of course it will come at a price…" _**I told him, smirking as I saw the bishop pale, as he looked closely at me.

**"****_You are not welcome here demon, this is the house of god! Be rid of you!" _**he yells while holding up a silver cross, I couldn't help but role my eyes and smirk as the silver melted under my gaze.

**"****_It best be wise for you to show me respect human, I am the daughter of Hades and Aphrodite!" _**I hiss, hiding my amusement as he paled and stumbled away from me.

**"****_Lies! That is a myth from old times before Christ!" _**he yells, this time causing me to laugh. The sound echoing eerily off the stone walls.

**"****_Be gone with you human or I'll send you to my father myself!" _**I hiss, laughing as they ran from the castle. I turn my head at the sound of soft sobs, my smile dropping as I see Vlad staring at his princess with grief.

**"****_What say you Prince Draculea?" _**I ask him softly and brushed a stray hair from the beauty's face.

**"****_Do it, I will pay with whatever it is I need to save her soul…" _**he whispers brokenly. With a nod I place my hand on her head to expose her neck and then bit down whispering a message in her ear to tell my father once she had reached her point in the underworld.

**"****_I've done it, she will have peace… now my child I will make you like me to govern this land with my other children." _**I tell him, extending my fangs he nods and kneels before me seeming as he was just taller than I and exposed his neck.

**"****_I will drink and then give you mine, then kill you. You will wake in the ground when the sun leaves the sky tomorrow and I will be waiting my child. Then, I will tell you all about me and being a vampire." _**I tell him, causing him to nod his reply and understanding. I smile softly down at him and then without warning sunk my teeth in his neck, moaning at the taste of the blood in my mouth. I stopped when I heard his heart weaken and cut my wrist for him to drink. When I sensed that he had more of my blood then his, I grasped his head and snapped his neck before racing down into the darkness of the castle where I could smell unearthed dirt.

I sigh and sat back on one of the concrete stones and closed my eyes just as the sun started to rise. I felt my mind drifting off and soon enough I was dreaming of my home, my parents and I assume now- siblings.

"**_AHHH!" _**I shot up when the cry of my new childe woke, my hands instantly grasping his exposed hand and hoisting him from the dirt with a swift pull.

**"****_Welcome to the night my childe, now come we need to discuss everything." _**I tell him softly as he brushed off the dirt from his armour.

**"****_May I have the name of my maker?" _**he asks causing me to laugh.

**"****_Well I don't really have a name, my parents never really called me anything." _**I tell him softly, while grimacing

**"****_Swan, Belle Swan." _**He says after much silence as we walked towards the huge dining hall. I looked at him slightly amused and thought it over. My other children never really took much time or focus to give me a name, a proper name and neither had I.

**"****_Hmm, then my name is Belle Swan." _**It truly was a beautiful name and I presume he got the last name from my choker.

**"****_Tell me, at what I need to know about what I have become. I know we must keep away from sunlight, silver and must drink blood to survive." _**I couldn't help but laugh, he knew most of what is right.

**"****_Yes, except you my child and my other two are different. I think you know Vladimir Drac and your great great great uncle Stefan and great great great aunt Athenodora."_** He looked upon me with shock, surprise rippling across the bond. I smiled, It was hard not to. I had changed Vladimir long ago and I am sure he would have the same reaction about this.

**"****_You are saying I have family, like us?" _**he asks causing me to giggle. I shook my head no at his question.

**"****_They are a different kind of vampire, when I found Vladimir dying in the war he didn't change the right way… Actually they are more durable, like marble and glitter in the sun." _**I giggle out, causing him to laugh.

**"****_Though they are weaker than us and slower, it was an odd occurrence, they have venom where we have blood and fangs. They have the best of both worlds, where as we only have the night. They are the Romanian coven and rule their own kind. Vladimir changed his brother and sister and they changed many more. I am sure that there is plenty of their kind around the world as the same as ours._**

**_I have one more childe that was in Greece his name is Eros, I changed him when I found out of a half-brother of mine and he had the same name I guess. I just wanted someone who had the name of my family. He is like you, but his children and their children and so forth will be different, only when I change someone they are more powerful." _**I tell him honestly and he nodded not quite understanding but still yet understood. I left out my last childe Vincent**, **_oh my lovely Vincent I miss you so._

**"****_Oh and my son, please be safe with who you interact with. Silver may not hurt you but a silver bullet, decapitation or a stake to the heart will give you the true death." _**It was a sad thing, though Vladimir is indestructible Eros and Dracula are not.

Nor am I killable, finding out after trying many ways to kill myself in the first few years to go back to my father but nothing ever worked... I am also a complete different vampire thanks to my heritage. My heart still beats, I smell like the best meal in the world according to Eros and Vlad. I have dark wings like my father when I want to and so forth and I have a feeling with the older I get, the more durable in the sun I will be.

**"****_Thank you belle."_**I broke out of my thoughts and looked at my newest child; he looked so much like Vlad I think it may be why they called him that.

**"****_Whatever for?" _**It's not every day that I get a thank you from someone that I had technically killed.

**"****_For what you did to my Elisabeta, for everything." _**he whispers and I just bow my head with a smile as to say you're welcome.

**"****_Come! You must hunt," _**I tell him while jumping up and walking to the window.

**"****_The window?" _**he asks and I laugh before grabbing his hand and flew to the nearest down.

**"****_Can all vampires do that or just you?" _**he asks after he got over the shock of what I just did.

**"****_You will learn soon my child now go feast." _**_for you will need your strength… _I finish off in his mind through the bond, only mates or makers and children have. Though both bonds the same but completely different.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well this is a completely re-written different chapter, some of it is the same, some of it changed. Better. **

**Please Review and share that this is back! **

**Ellie**


	3. Draculea and Mina - Re-written

**A/N: well here is a chapter :) hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously,<em>

"_The window?" he asked and I laughed before grabbing his hand and flew to the nearest down._

"_Can all vampires do that or just you?" he asked after he got over the shock of what I just did._

"_You will learn soon my child now go feast" for you will need your strength… I finished off in his mind through the bond only mates or makers and children have. Though both bonds the same but completely different._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I was just arriving back in Transylvania from London to see my youngest childe I was worried and excited. Excited because he said he had found his mate, his true love in a girl from London named Mina. The only problem was, is that her fiancé is after him along with Van Helsing and the gypsies who have turned their back on my child, this is why I was worried and it grew stronger as I saw light of flames on the way to the castle.

I raced quickly and stopped dead in my tracks as I saw a man who I presume is Mina's fiancé cut my childes neck with a silver knife. I let out a roar in anger as I felt Vlad's life force fading as his blood spilled from his neck.

_NO HE HAS NOT FED! _I scream in my head as I saw the wound not healing, as it should have been.

"NO!" Helsing yells as his eyes focused on where I stood in the shadows of the trees, his hand rose to stop the two advancing on my dying child.

"How dare you try and kill my child!" I hiss outraged, my cloak flew behind me and transformed into darkness creating the smoke wings I inherited off my father. They stretched out wide as they could go in amongst the trees.

"Come forth girl and show your face, show us who sired this monster!" Helsing demands, causing my childes eyes to widen with fear as he looked upon my face; I could see the mental picture in his mind. I no longer held the softness in my face; it was hard as stone with a look that would even make my father proud.

"No! RUN! My maker won't let you keep your life!" Dracula wheezes and gurgles out as he tried to push Mina away from him and into the forest off to the side. I could feel his fear shoots across our bond, not of me but that I may harm her.

The others looked at him with disgust and anger before deciding to ignore him and hold up their holy crosses made of silver. I let out a chilling laugh 5as I stepped out from the shadows into the light cast by the fire up the lane or from the gypsies who cowered in fear behind them. Oh, they knew they had betrayed me and should not live to see the sun rise once more.

"She is but a girl what harm could she do." One laughs out, a cry escaped a gypsy's lips as she made rushed over and fell at my feet.

"Please mistress, forgive me for treachery. I wish not to hurt your childe, please have mercy! Please spare my soul!" she cries into her hands, I cock my head to the side and listened to the soft thump of life in her womb. Looking down on the young girl with compassion and forgiveness in my eyes as the emotions of honesty echoed around her, she meant what she said.

"Alright child, you and your child shall be spared. But with a warning marker forever etched upon your face." I tell her as I touch her cheek, she cries out as I left my crest branded into her cheek and healed it with my blood before sending her off on a horse.

I turn to the others and saw them staring at me confused, but they still believed me to be weak bar Helsing who now knew exactly who I was. After all his father was a pastor and by law from the Romans and Greeks my myth was passed down in warning. Soon every pastor, priest and so on knew of me and they too told others in warning with each sighting and warning I gave.

"Step away from Dracula now! She will not hesitate to kill you and even in the afterlife your soul will not go to heaven but burn in the pits of hell for all eternity." Helsing states with fear radiating from every pore in his skin. I smirk in delight as I felt the fear thicken around me from all who heard.

"She is just a vampire like Dracula, what harm could she do?" One yells - I think it was the doctor - at Helsing and I smirked wider lifting my wings of darkness once more.

"She is the supposed daughter of Hades and Aphrodite, a goddess and the first vampire to ever walk the earth," Helsing utters and the others look at me, their arrogance left their eyes as fear filled them. They swiftly move away as I strode towards them grinning, my fangs protracting. I pass them towards my childe, I bit my arm and held it above his mouth for him to bite.

**"****_Drink." _**I say to him softly in Romanian and when he did not, I said it again with more command in my tone as his maker, causing him to latch on and not stop till his wound was sealed and a little stronger than before.

I heard a gasp and a woman cry 'no' when I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I look over my shoulder and see a knife; a silver knife of course buried in my flesh to the hilt. I frown at it before reaching over and pulling it out before melting the thing away. I turn, my eyes flashing black as I saw Morris - I think they called him - backing away with wide eyes.

"You cannot kill a goddess you foolish child. My father is the ruler of the underworld I am already dead. You can't kill the dead," I hiss at him before moving my hand pulling him towards me with a swift pull of my shield. I was glad I was able to keep all my godly like powers.

"Say hello to my father for me, tell him you tried to take his daughters life," I tell him never looking away from his eyes, compulsion comes in handy sometimes. When I knew he would do as I said, I bit into his neck and started to drink. I turn at the sound of cries and saw Mina being pulled away by whom I now realised was her husband not her fiancé from her mate. His heartbreak was painful just as his _resignation_. I dropped the body on the floor, not caring there was blood left in it and looked at the foolish human.

"You best let her go boy she is no longer yours, she is my childes mate. Leave before I slaughter you all and give no mercy on your souls!" I hiss darkly. Jonathan let Mina go instantly, who then ran to Draculas arms and sobbed in relief. I watch as they got in a carriage or on a horse and left, my eyes making sure they never jumped out of the carriage or turned their horse into the woods. I whistled in a pitch only my Weres could har and was pleased when they only stepped out of the woods, they were waiting for their command.

**"****_Make sure they leave this country fully," _**I order in Romanian to them and they nodded before turning and disappearing into the forest they just vacated from, howls echoing in the night. Once alone I turn to my childe and his mate with a soft smile.

"Welcome to the family Mina." I tell her pleasantly before walking into the castle, noting that nothing had changed since I last left and I was pleased with the fact.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here is the re posted second chapter, there are some minor differences in this one than the original. **

**Please review and share the story is back****up!**

**Ellie**


	4. Stories of Eros - Re-written

**A/N: well here is a chapter :) hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously,<em>

"_Make sure they leave this country fully," I ordered in Romanian to them and they nodded before turning and disappearing into the forest. Once alone I turned to my childe and his mate with a soft smile._

"_Welcome to the family Mina" I said pleasantly before walking into the castle, nothing had changed since I last left and I was pleased with the fact._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

The halls and rooms still held the ancient home feeling, the only thing that I see that has changed would be Vladimir's room, the painting of his beloved Elisabeta was now gone from the spot it once rested above the fire place.

To think of it his Mina looks a lot like Elisabeta, and that is worrisome, but from what I have seen from Mina she was a kind, pure, innocent soul where as his Elisa had a slight tint to it. I assume from the time she was born into. So much war this world has seen and will see in the future.

"Ms Swan?" I turn at Mina's soft voice and smile. I gesture for her to sit across from me; she smiled and bowed before me before taking a seat. I couldn't help but shake my head in amusement at the action.

"No need to bow Mina dear, nor call me Ms Swan. You can call me Belle or Mother if that so seems fit for you. Many do, many don't." I tell her with a warm smile. The girl had lost her mother young and seeming I had changed Vladimir, technically I am his mother into this eternal night.

"Then may I call you mother?" she asks hopefully, her English accent thickening with excitement. I couldn't help but laugh and nod at her exuberance.

"Now tell me Mina, what has you in my chambers just before sunrise?" I ask her after looking up at the old grandfather clock near the windows pane.

"I'm sorry, but I was curious and I am still not use to the vampiric life. I had heard so much about you from my prince that I wanted to know a little more." She tells me sheepishly and I couldn't help but laugh, this girl was perfect for my youngest.

"Then by all means ask away, I shall hold no secrets from you." I tell her honestly, causing her to smile as she fidgeted with some lace on her dress.

"My prince tells me you are a goddess and from what I saw and heard out near the castle doors it is true. But I would just like to hear what your world is like, what your parents were like and how you see and feel about your life now." She mumbles warily like she was asking offensive questions and I sigh. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see the concerned eyes of Vlad, he knew most of these stories but not even he had asked me how I felt about this life.

"As you know I am the daughter of the goddess Aphrodite and the god Hades. Their love was blasphemy in the eyes of the other gods as my father was classed as evil because of being the ruler of the underworld. Though not many know of my father's true side, to others he comes off as cold, deceiving, heartless where he is actually loving, compassionate and humorous. Though now he only shows that side to my mother and me when we are alone or in the underworld. Back long ago when my uncles and father took over the heavens, my father was tricked by his brothers and then thrown into the underworld.

I was the first child from my mother and will always be her favourite. Whereas my father will never love another enough to create more children. A Megaannum or so after I was born, a megaannum is a million years." She gasps her eyes widening as I told her a rough guess of my age.

"Just before I think a millennia before my birthday the gods found out about my parents love and their blasphemy and their_mistake…" _I spat the word mistake out like filth; it had been what I was called from Hera and a few others. I was a _mistake _in their eyes, unwanted and not like them.

"So they decided their worst punishment was to rip me away from them never to see me again. They threw me from the heavens and down to the underworld and back up to earth, I was in agony. Though they were quite surprised when they saw what I had become and as the human race had just begun well 100 years after they were created I decided to swear revenge and that's when I became the monster I am, and killing thousands. I had only ever created four children and they took over from there." When I look back up from the fire I unknowingly was staring at to my newest daughter and my child I saw fury and sadness etched in their eyes. Though Vlad has heard of my stories before it still upset him just as my other children.

"That is so sad, though I guess I am glad it had happened." Mina's soft voice filled the silence and I raised my brows at her.

"Oh dear, I didn't mean to offend you… it is just, if you were never like this my prince would never be and I would be miserable, oh dear that sounds so selfish…" she trail off and I laugh before patting her hand affectionately.

"It's quite alright little one, I understand." I tell her smiling causing her to sigh in relief.

"Tell me about Eros please?" she asks after a while, taking me off guard but none the less I will tell her.

"Eros was my first creation…

_Memory,_

_I was in Greece once again returning home or well as close to home as I could when I ran into a man –no, a boy – who had wings on his back with a bow in his hand. He whipped around instantly, startled and I gasped. He had the same eyes as me – my mothers, though they looked a little darker than mine. I knew instantly he was my brother, or half-brother. I could feel it down to my very bones, the sensation burned deep within me. He had soft brown shaggy hair that just covered his eyes and like every god had a sculptured chest that he wore bare; it was odd to see a god with no armour._

"_How can you see me?" he hissed angrily but I could see confusion in his eyes._

"_Because of whom I am, who are you?" I hiss back, I needed to know this boy._

"_My name is Eros or better known as cupid, the son of Aphrodite and Ares now who are you?" he told me angrily but pride was in his voice when he told me of his parents' names._

"_I am the Daughter of Aphrodite and Hades, I have no name!" I managed to get out after my shock and he froze with his eyes wide, this was before I was tackled in a hug. His warmth seeping into my cold skin like the sun's rays used to when I was a goddess. _

"_You are the great Daughter my mother always speaks of, I had always wanted to meet you. She misses you so much, mother will be so happy to see you come let's go!" he tried to pull me in the air but I stayed grounded with great sadness clenching my heart._

"_I cannot go, I am banished, thrown from the heavens and the underworld never to return again," I told him sadly and his face dropped into a sad look._

"_I had forgotten, forgive me sister," he asked and I smiled before squeezing his hand._

"_All is forgiven, now tell me Eros how has mother and my father been?" I asked him and sadness once again lay across his handsome face._

"_Mother is always sad, she tries to hide it from us but she can't hide it from me. Her heart aches to hold you once again, her little darling girl. None of us hate you or feel unloved, she loves us all but she loves you the most and we understand. She told us all the stories of you growing up and what mischief you caused, none of us can hate you, we look up to you." He told me softly as we walked through the streets and to our mother's temple, I couldn't help but smile as I was suddenly wrapped around the familiar warmth only a mother could give. Her orange blossom, lilacs, strawberry and rose scent filled the air and I nearly choked from the overwhelming sadness._

"_She's here; she said that she wishes you could see her. She loves you very much just like the rest of us." he told me and I let out a sob, blood flowed down my cheeks as the words left my brothers' mouth._

"_I love you too mother, I miss you every day tell father I love him to with my whole heart." I choked out and warm arms of my brother wrapped around me followed by soft feathers of his wings. I always found it odd that children of gods had wings when their parents did not only my father had them out of the gods. Suddenly the feeling was gone and I knew my mother left, this I understood it was so she wouldn't get caught seeing me._

"_Your father, I have only seen him once or twice and when I do he looks tired, more so around your day of birth. But there was once when he came running in one day to see mother, we were all there and his face was glowing with joy, he was followed by a soul who carried a bite on her neck._

_Mother was so happy, she ran up and hugged Hades before dancing around the room; we were all so confused and wary. This was when she told us of you, we all demanded what happened to cause her to hug the lord of death himself." He looked at me apologetically and I smiled, I understood my father was hated amongst the gods and their children were raised to be wary of him._

_The sky roared, dark clouds rolled in with thunder and lightning filling the sky, I looked at my brother and stood up pulling him with me. I knew Zeus had found out I was here and talking to a god._

"_You must go, away from me Eros. I don't want you to be punished, Zeus is mad. Leave now, please brother leave!" I begged him as I kept pushing him to fly, he gave me a hug and a promise to see me again when he can before disappearing._

It was a hundred years later and I was still near Mount Olympus still looking and hoping I would see my brother again. When I had all but given up hope it was then I came across a blacksmith, he looked so much like my brother, that night I went to his workshop and seeked him out." I laugh out, remembering when I had met Eros. Leaning forward in my chair a little I begin my tale once more.

_I walked in the doors of the blacksmiths shop or stable as it looked like to see an elderly man asleep and a man working away over the fire._

"_Hello there." I called out and when I looked up I frowned, he had dark blue eyes. I was saddened by the fact he was not my brother… but then again I had no clue why I thought he was my brother. I guess it was from the small amount of hope I would see him again._

"_Hello miss, may I help you?" he asked me kindly while he put down his hammer and wiped his hands before coming over to me._

"_Actually no, you see I saw you the other day and I got curious, may I ask of your name?" I asked him politely with a smile and he blushed before answering._

"_M-My name is Eros m-miss, my mother named me after him." He stuttered out and my smile dropped a little into pain._

"_Are you alright Miss? You aren't hurt are you?" he asked me concerned and I shook my head._

"_I am quite alright; would you care to take a stroll with me on this clear summer's night?" I asked him, I had decided that if I could not see my brother I would take the chance to know the man before me and tell him what I was, give him a chance to become like I. _

_I didn't know what possessed me to think that way, yet I did anyway. _

"_Are you sure, not many lady's would care to be seen with a blacksmith?" he asked me surprised and I held out my hand._

"_It is quite alright, I am not like other ladies. But there is much I need to discuss with you if you wish to listen." I told him and he placed his hand in mine without hesitation._

"_May I ask for your name my lady?" he asked and I looked at him sadly._

"_I do not have a name, I was never given one nor do I really seem to need one." I state honestly and he looked at me confused, when we got to the same temple I had walked to with my brother I sat down._

"_Do you believe the gods and goddesses are real? Or do you think of them as myths?" I asked him and he looked at me before frowning slightly in concentration._

"_I do believe they are real I had seen a goddess in this very temple when I was just a little boy, she was sitting where you were now weeping. When I gasped, her head shot up and then she was gone and I had woken up in my bed confused," he told me frowning slightly._

"_Have you heard of the tales of the first born of Aphrodite?" I asked him maybe with a little more glee then I should have and his brows burrowed again before he looked at me._

"_Yes I have, in a passing tale from gypsies. I can understand little Romanian so I got a little of the tale. It was said the daughter of Hades and Aphrodite was banished from the heavens and underworld and became a heartless monster of the dark," he told me and this time it was my turn to frown._

"_I'm not a heartless monster!" I blurted out and felt my eyes widen in shock. I couldn't believe I had said that out loud. I watched as Eros sat down staring at me in shock and disbelief. I hadn't meant to tell him this way, not this night anyway._

"_Are you telling me malady, that you are in fact the daughter of Hades and Aphrodite?" he asked and I nodded._

"_So I am talking to a goddess?" he asked but it was more to himself then me._

"_Yes." I confirmed. "And yet no." I continued and he looked up at me with confused eyes._

"_Why me? I am nothing but a blacksmith's son, why are you telling me all this?" He asked me and I sighed looking down. _

"_Because, you look so much like Eros himself but with much darker eyes. I saw you and thought you were my brother. But I wish to be friends, you remind me so much of him and I don't have anyone to talk to, I am surprised you haven't run away screaming yet." I told him sadly and he moved to sit in front of me._

"_I'd gladly be your friend if you wish me to; I don't have many friends either. As I said, I am nothing but a blacksmith's son; no one wants to be friends with the poor not even the poor." He told me and I couldn't help but smile and pull him in a hug._

"_Oh thank you so much." I cried out happily and he laughed._

"_You're welcome malady," he said and gave me a swift bow causing me to laugh again._

From then on we were best friends, at night we went swimming or did things he never got to do with friends. He even made me the crest you see now and that Vlad bears on his chest as well as you Mina on the necklace he gave you." I told her and she smiled while playing with her pendant.

"How did Eros get changed?" she asked and I sighed in sadness. It was one thing, though I didn't not regret, I felt ashamed of.

"Well one night…

_I was on my way to see Eros after I had finished hunting, when I saw half the village on fire; guards were storming houses and killing many._

_I panicked as Eros had fallen in love with a baker's daughter and they were recently married with a child on the way. The part of the village that was on fire was where he and his wife lived. I ran and stopped dead as I saw the mass amount of bodies, but that's not the worst of it, there half way up the small village road was Lila her mouth was twisted into a pleading frightened face as her hand wrapped protectively around her womb. Though, her once hazel green eyes that were always full of life were now lifeless. My eyes scanned the mass amount of bodies for Eros. I turned down another path and saw my Eros being stabbed in the stomach and back by a group of soldiers…_

That's when things got a little hazy; I remember my eyes looking into the horrified blue eyes of Eros, as he called out my name in sheer pain. Then I remember begging him to drink my blood to become my child of darkness and burying him under a house just as the sun came up and then when I snapped out of my haze was then that I had realised what I had done. I had slaughtered all the kings' men in my rage leaving nothing but body parts in my wake." I tell sadly, Eros was distraught when he had woken; he hated me at first. He had wanted to be with his Lila and his child, but soon forgave me ten or so years later when he had found his mate in a young girl named Evie.

"Now enough, no more stories for today, you both need to rest, go tomorrow I will tell another." I tell them smiling, though I was hiding my pain fairly well but the bond between child and maker is strong I couldn't hide it from Vlad. I knew he could feel it as he cast me a worried look, I sent him some reassurance to be sure.

"Okay Belle." Mina says sleepily and I chuckle.

"Sleep well little Mina," I call out to her when they left my chambers and I fell into turmoil of memories.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well here is the story of Eros and Bella… again!**

**Please Review and share this is reposted!**

**Ellie **


	5. Flashbacks - Re-written

**A/N: Well here's another chapter :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously,<em>

_"Okay Belle" Mina said sleepily and I chuckled._

_"Sleep well little Mina" I called out to her when they left my chambers and I fell into turmoil of memories._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

_I woke up to hear my childe and best friend rise from his grave screaming in rage and agony, I shot up and pulled him out only to be attacked by him._

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" He roared in my face with such rage and hatred, I flinched back._

"_I NEVER WANTED TO BE LIKE THIS! I PROVOKED THOSE GUARDS TO KILL ME SO I COULD BE WITH MY WIFE AND SON!" he roared again and then broke down into sobs, tears of blood flowing from his saddened eyes leaving red trails behind. I moved to embrace him to give him some form of comfort but stopped when he hissed at me._

"_Do not touch me; I will hate you for the rest of my life. I thought you were different from the stories but you are not! YOU ARE A HEARTLESS MONSTER!" he roared and I flinched back again in pain, tears welling up in my eyes as I cast my head away in shame. I rose from my spot on the floor and walked to the door stopping only to look back at my child who was holding his wife in his arms, I had moved her in here just before the sun rose._

"_I'm sorry Eros" I whispered as I turned back around; I took a deep shaky breath and stepped out into the moonlight. The emotions flowing through the bond nearly crippling me as moved, so much anguish, hatred. _

"_I guess I am a heartless monster…" I whispered before running, Eros's agonizing wails of grief and hatred filling the night air in my wake._

I shot up instantly, my hand shooting to my chest as the emotions came back, tears of blood dripped from my cheeks staining the fabric as they settled. Looking up I saw Mina was sitting at the end with a saddened look on her soft face with her arms open. I crawl towards her and curl up in her lap crying, I tried to hold them at bay so she and Dracula wouldn't suffer with me; but to no avail.

Eros may have forgiven me long ago, but I could still remember his face, the feelings he felt. I hated my existence and regretted hunting that night; I could have saved Lila and their child. I could have saved so much agony and pain, so much grief and yet…

"Shhh Mother, all is well. Do not cry." Mina's soft calming voice cooed me; I looked up into her eyes and watched her flinch.

I could see my reflection in her eyes and cringed. Gone were my mother's beautiful eyes, replaced with the darkness of my fathers. I fitted the words he spoke of that day; a monster. I remove myself from my newest daughter's arms, stood and moved to face away from her; curling back into my bed.

"Please do not shut down mother, please speak of what has saddened you so?" She asks as she moved to sit next to me, her voice quivered with sadness and I could smell fresh blood leak from her eyes from her last hunt.

"I am nothing but a heartless monster; leave me Mina return to your bed" I tell her, my voice was void of emotion just like all those years ago before Eros had tracked me down to forgive me.

"Mother…" she starts but was cut off by her mate.

"Mina dear best do as she wishes, go rest I will stay with her." Vlad said coming to stand next to her by my side, she sighed and got up; her raven hair falling down her back elegantly. She gave me a small sad smile before disappearing out of my chambers.

"Belle, mother, you know that is not true. We may be monsters but we are not heartless especially you. You saved my Elisabeta's soul and that gypsy with her unborn child; you my mother are not heartless. My Brother has forgiven you, so now it is time to forgive yourself Belle. Now come, night has fallen you should hunt." He tells me softly holding out his hand for me to take. I sigh softly and got up taking his hand before going to find Mina. She was resting in the study by the fire with a book in her hand; her eyes glittering with joy as she looks up at our arrival.

"Hunting?" she asks and then squeals when we both nod yes, I never know how that girl can be excited about hunting humans. She was a human not very long ago.

As we left the castle Vlad carried Mina in his arms as we flew to a small town close by, as soon as my feet touched the ground the village changed greatly. Gone were the clean tidy streets and in turn bodies, dirt and blood covered them.

_Dead bodies laid in the streets as the fires heat caressed my skin like a blanket, strangled screams filled my ears and the smell of death was thick in the air._

_Agonizing pain ripped through me slowly turning me numb as I walked forward slowly through the streets, my cloak blowing softly behind me in the soft breeze; this scene seemed familiar the closer I got to the magnificent two story stone house at the end of the lane. Screams were muffled from inside as a soft orange glow leaked from the open crack in the thick mahogany wooden door. _

_Dread filled me as I raised my hand and pushed the door open slowly not caring at the fact my hand was covered in blood and my sleeve ripped. Or the fact that it was a different dress then what I was wearing just a few seconds ago. _

_My mind was only focused on my child in front of me who was lying dead on the floor with silver draped over him and a stake in his heart while his mate Adelise was curled up in the corner holding the dead child they had created to her chest as whatever of the townsfolk I didn't kill staked her._

_I let out an agonizing scream which morphed into a roar of rage before I leapt forward my wings flying out as I snapped and tortured the townsfolk not caring if they were women or even some who looked to be teens. They had killed one of my children and his family; I spared no mercy to their souls as I sent them to my father._

_Once I had killed and drained the last human, the body dropping to the floor in a mangled lump; I ran to my child and held him in my arms._

"_Vincent, no, no, Vincent!" I sobbed into his hair as I pulled him closer to me. Agony filled me, grief and a sense of Deja vu, I could have sworn I was in this same predicament before but with a changing child and not a dead one._

"_I'm so sorry Vincent, I should have been here for you; I should have saved you and Adelise and Garren. Rest now Vincent may your soul find peace!" I kissed his forehead and moved him over to his wife and son before turning around and crouching as I heard another vampire approach. My teeth bared and my wings wide trying to hide slash protect the bodies of my kin._

_When I saw the familiar horrified face of Kaeden as he stopped mid-step into the large dining room or what was left of it, I relaxed slightly and stood back up; dropping my wings revealing his maker._

"_What happened to my Maker?" he asked as he came next to me after he recovered from his shock._

"_Townsfolk. They killed him, with which I don't know how they managed but they got Adelise and Garren too. I was too late to save them Kaeden, we will bury them close to the old willow tree and I want you to re build this and take this land as your area to rule under me. You were his first childe after all." I said emotionless as I picked up all three of them with the help of my wings and shield._

"_Yes my queen; as you wish the others will be here shortly. Master Vincent sent us to a hunt of a rouge were two days ago; I left early as I sensed something wrong…" He trailed off, I nodded and walked out into the night and to the old willow tree by the river bank, the moon was full and bathed us in the silver light while Kaeden dug three deep graves next to each other._

_Suddenly, Dianna and the rest of the nest stepped out carrying three beautifully carved coffins, they rested them on the ground and I gently laid my second child in the box followed by his wife and son. All three where filled with gold and a weapon in each, Vincent and Garren had a sword as Adelise had a bow and arrow, due to a small part in the Greek custom._

_The nest cried in agony as we lowered them into the ground, howls of the wolves filled the air causing an eerie beautiful sad tune. The guilt churned deep within me, it was another instant that I couldn't save my childe. _

"_Mother," I turned to see the eyes of Eros sadly looking down at me._

"_Eros, I'm sorry I have failed you too." I whispered brokenly before dropping my gaze from his and back to see the nest of Vincent and now what I presume as Eros's fill the graves._

"_Shh mother, I forgive you. None of this was your fault and Lila wasn't yours either, come I want you to meet someone." he said softly while pulling my hand, I followed numbly behind him and looked up when we stopped in front of a tall beautiful blonde woman. _

_Her golden blonde curls framed her face as it shined in the moonlight; her eyes were a magnificent emerald green that shone with knowledge and life._

"_Mother, this is my mate Evie." Eros's voice was filled with so much love it reminded me of the time he had first met Lila._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you Evie." I said emotionlessly, I wish I could have put emotion in my voice but the pain of what Eros had said years ago ached still as well as the loss of my second child. Everything just kept coming back and each time the pain grew worse._

"_The same to you my queen." she said as she curtsied, I gave her a soft smile and shook my head._

"_No need to call me Queen, call me mother if you'd like Eros and Vincent…" I trailed off my smile disappearing once again, understanding shone in her emerald eyes as she looked over to the freshly covered graves._

"_Please excuse me I wish to be alone." I mumbled to everyone as I sat in front of the three graves, everyone bowed before leaving bar Eros who stayed near but far enough away to stay hidden._

"_Rest well my beloved son, may your soul find peace amongst the heavens and watch down upon us." I whispered out laying my hand on the freshly dug grave. I let the tears fall free as I let out a cry of anguish, crying out to the gods what I did to deserve this pain. But I knew, I always knew why. _

"Mother?" The concerned voice of Dracula knocked me out of the flashback of when Vincent died. I had never told Vlad or even Vladimir of Vincent as it was too saddening to speak of.

"Yes Vlad?" I ask softly and slightly confused.

"Are you okay mother? I had felt a lot of anger and sadness from you, is everything alright? I had tried to get you to respond for the past half hour and no response, I am concerned." he tells me concerned and I sigh before walking forward into the small town.

"All is well my child, just lost in thoughts is all. Now let us hunt and then we will return to the castle, I'll tell you the story of how I changed Vladimir." I tell him forcing a smile to my face. He looked at me for a little longer and then nodded with a small smile before dashing off into the darkness.

I sigh softly once more and look up into the sky before dashing off after Vlad to find my next meal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Original AN: I had realised I said that I only put two children into the story so Vlad will be the fourth of her children so I decided to tell you all the reason why I only mentioned two. Also to explain the Vampires._**

**_Bella – The most elite of vampires due to the fact of whom she was born to and how she was turned into the vampire. She is the first. _**

**_Eros and Vlad – the second most elite vampires when Bella changed them they were powerful but not as much as her._**

**_The children of Vlad and Eros – are the ones in True blood, they aren't as powerful as their creators._**

**_Vladimir – Twilight Vampire, it's still the same, they are more durable but less powerful than the Original kind of vampire._**

* * *

><p><strong>New AN: Some minor changes once more, just added a few things to get the sentences flowing better.**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	6. Roza - Re-written

**A/N: Here's another chapter :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, <em>

_"Are you alright I had felt a lot of anger and sadness from you, is everything alright? I had tried to get you to respond for the past half hour mother" he told me concerned and I sighed before walking forward into the small town. _

_"All is well my child, just lost in thoughts is all. Now let's hunt and then we will return to the castle, I'll tell you the story of how I changed Vladimir" I told him with a smile, he looked at me for a little longer and then nodded with a small smile before dashing off into the darkness._

_I sighed softly and looked up into the sky before dashing off after Vlad to find my next meal._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV 1897<strong>

I ran off in the darkness as soon as Vlad was out of my sight, I needed not to hunt right now but I might as well seeming I was already here. I had chosen long ago after Vincent had died that I would feed from the criminals; the worst kind of human. I breathe in and sigh as I smelt the wonderful scents around me, ones that barely covered up the scent of death and musk.

A slight breeze picked up bringing the scent of fear and arousal. I dash off towards the scent and hiss as I saw a man trying to force himself on a girl, one who looked no older than sixteen, at the end of the dirty alleyway.

"Vă rugăm să încetaţi! cineva ajuta!" (**Please stop! Someone help!)** The girl cries out as she struggles in the man's arms. I hiss lowly and pulled the darkness around me as I crept faster towards him. I rip the man off revealing myself just as he stabbed the poor girl in the stomach, my eyes glow with rage as I look into the soulless brown eyes of the rapist and killer.

"Implora mila la picioarele tatălui meu, vă poate suferi pentru toti acei copii ce au încălcat şi ucis."**(****Beg for mercy at my father's feet, may you suffer for all those children you have violated and killed)** I hiss at him furious his eyes widened in fear as I pull my lips back revealing my fangs. He began to squirm in my hand as he began to beg for mercy, mercy!

"Vă rog nu mă ucide, de schimb sufletul meu te rog!"**(****Please don't kill me, spare my soul please****) **He begs me sobbing, I snarl as I point to the girl who was dying at my feet.

"Ai de schimb ei? Ai de schimb cei de care ai ucis înainte?" **(****did you spare her? Did you spare those of who you killed before?) **I spat at him and he paled, I grew tired of his pathetic begging and sunk my teeth in the pulsing vein on his neck. When I felt the last drop of blood leave his body I let him crumple to the ground like the garbage he was. Turning around I pick up the girl from the floor into my arms and left the monster lying in the street. I flew quickly back to the castle as Mina and Vlad had already left the village.

"Eşti un înger trebuie să fie una ca suntem zbor, sunt eu mort?"**(****Are you an angel you must be one as we are flying, am I dead?)**The girl gasps causing small droplets of blood to escape her pale pink lips. I shush her softly as I land at the doors of the castle and using the darkness that was around me to push open the doors. I pushed out my shield and moved towards where I fel Vlad and Mina waiting for me, their shocked gasps filling the room.

"What happened to her?" Mina asks worriedly as she took in the girls ripped dress that was covered in her and that monsters blood. I place the girl in Mina's arms with a small smile as she placed the girl down on the soft pillows on the floor near the fire. I turn and look at Vlad who watched on with slight curiosity.

_The girl looks like you and Mina, change her and make her your daughter. I had seen the girls' memories and she was living with her sick grandmother... _I thought to my child as I look back over to see his Mina cooing the girl with a small motherly smile as she combed her fingers through her hair.

_I will, why do I have the feeling this will be the last night you will be staying here... _he thought back as he made his way over to his new daughter and mate. He pulls the girl up and took some of her blood and cut his wrist open followed by Mina's and gave her their blood before picking her up.

_Because it is, now hurry; go and bury your daughter while I tell Mina a story to distract her... _I tell him and he nods before dashing off. I move and sat down next to my daughter, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Why did he change her?" she asks her eyes never leaving the corridor Vladimir dashed down.

"She will be your daughter; she has no family bar her grandmother. Would you like to hear a story of Vladimir the very first?" I ask her causing her to nod excitedly; I couldn't help but laugh at her exuberance.

"This was before Christ and before you ask, no I did not go to see Jesus he is the son of Zeus and if I was there I would have suffered the punishment." I tell her as she opened her mouth to ask, she nods and closed her mouth before gesturing to continue.

_Memory _

_I was walking in Romania somewhere in Romania; I was trying to escape the war that went on around me. Humans where laying dead in the field while others fought around them, I rushed towards the forest as I heard a cry for help. Something drew me to the voice of the male and when I found him I gasped, he was handsome for a male long lush thick hair that flowed to his shoulders his skin a little papery from his age, he looked no older than his late thirties, his blue eyes glowed with pain and agony as arrows and a sword pierced his torso. _

_"__Fugi! Fugi! Pleca de aici înainte ca acestea să te omoare!"__**(Run! Run! Leave here before they kill you!)**__He yelled at me when he saw me emerge from the darkness. I couldn't help but admire the man before me, not many would care about me if they were in his place._

_"__Shush, vor muri înainte ca acestea să mă omoare"_**_(_****_shush, they will die before they kill me)_**_I told him as I kneeled next to his side and carefully ripped out the sword and arrows. _

_"__Cine eşti tu? Ce eşti tu?"__**(**_**_Who are you? What are you?)_**_He asked me before coughing up blood. As I breathed in I noticed that his blood had a tangy smell of poisons in his systems. Though they smelt as if they have been in there for a week or so, I doubted that he knew of this._

_"__I se poate salva, ceea ce este numele tau__?" __**(I can save you, what is your name?) **__I asked him softly and he looked on in confusion. _

_"__Vladimir, numele meu este Vladimir."__He told me before asking, __"__Cum poti sa-mi salva?"_**_(Vladimir my name is Vladimir. How can you save me?_****_)_**

_"__Eu Eu sunt fiica lui Hades şi Afrodita, am un copil de întuneric"_**(****I am the daughter of Hades and Aphrodite, I am a child of darkness****) **_I told him simply causing his eyes to widen in shock before his hand grasped mine tightly. _

_"__Mântuieşte-mă, am nevoie de a proteja fraţii şi sora mea."__**(**_******_Save me, I need to protect my brothers and sister_****)**_He begged and I nodded, I bent down forward and breathed in again causing saliva to fill my mouth. It had been weeks since my last hunt, I swallowed before biting his neck and pulling in his blood. When the blood hit my tongue I pulled back in disgust, the poisons made his blood foul, as I bit my wrist Vladimir began to scream in pain as he tried to claw his neck. He begged me to put the fire out to kill him. I was so confused how did this happen? _

_For three days I sat there in the darkness of the forest, slightly thanking Zeus that where he was lying, the forest blocked out the sunlight. On the third day I awoke to the sound of my child's heart stopping, I shot up in panic and rushed forward only to stop when I saw his eyes shoot open. Instead of seeing the blue of his human eyes glowing, they were replaced with a vibrant red colour. _

_"__Vladimir?" __I asked hesintly causing him to flip around just slower than a normal vampire speed and growl at me, his lip pulled back revealing his perfect white gleaming teeth. _

_"__Ceea ce ai făcut pentru mine?"__**(What have you done to me?)**__He roared in anger and I stepped back with my hands raised looking submissive as possible._

_"__Nu ştiu, acest lucru nu sa întâmplat înainte de__..." __**(**_**_I do not know, this has never happened before...)_**_I told him honestly and he got out of his crouch. _

_"__Sunt un vampir cum eşti tu, dar tu sunt primele de acest gen dumneavoastră ... Dă drumul experiment."__**(**_**_I am a vampire as are you, but you are the first of your kind... Let's go experiment.)_**_I told him holding out my hand, the war was still going and I had a feeling he would need to hunt and human blood it will be. He nodded and took my hand, I winced slightly as his grip hurt, followed by surprise at how cold his hand actually was. _

And we did, we found out all he has to do to change someone into his kind was to bite them and inject the venom. He changed his brother Stefan and his sister Athenodora, they had hard newborn years and changed many, soon vampires all over the world started popping up; our kind and theirs." I finished off looking at a very content Mina that was in the arms of Vlad. Vlad knew the stories of his kin, it was sad and a very messy decade when the Volturi over took his coven.

"The sun is about to rise, go sleep I will await for your child to wake." I tell them and stood, straightening my dress out as I did.

"Are you sure?" Mina asks and I nod while shooing them with my hands with a smile, the laughed and bid goodnight or well morning as I walked off down the other hall.

I couldn't help but smile as I entered the same room where I had buried Dracula, I shook my head. Vlad or well 'Dracula' is one of the vampire kings along with Aro, Vladimir, Kaeden and Eros. They are the main vampires, the true kings, the rest are just governors of their district or well 'queen or king' of their district but when it comes down to a broken vampire law that is so serious to have the council involved, it is my four as the three communicate with me; I over rule everything.

It is funny really that the only vampires to know that I exist are those of my children's nest and coven. Of course Aro and his two brothers knew since Athenodora is mated to Caius. That was a sad day for Vladimir's coven; I had nearly killed Aro and his brothers, if it were not for Athenodora begging me to spare their lives as the blonde was her mate

Thank the stars that Sebastian was killed before he could find out that the woman he thought was his mate wasn't. I know it may seem harsh but the heartbreak is enough to kill a vampire and it is punishable by death if you rip the vampire's soul mate away.

As the sun began to set, the girl - I should have asked for her name - managed to get her hand out of the dirt. I rush over, grasping her wrist and pulled her from the grave. Her dress was completely ruined, it was a shame really the dress was so lovely and it went well with her blue eyes.

"What am I? Angel you are here?" She asks in English, surprising me to hear a soft Russian accent.

"You are a vampire, a child of the night. I am no angel, not even close." Was my reply; she looks at me confused, her brows furrowed together.

"Vampire? You changed me into the very thing that had killed my parents? If I was a vampire then why are my eyes not crimson but the same bright blue?" She asks me when she caught her reflection in the mirror. I rose my brows at that little bit of information.

"No child, there are two kinds, the traditional -you and the sparkle ones." I tell her smirking; I had laughed so hard the first time Vladimir walked into the sunlight that I cried.

"Sparkle?" she asks amused and I nod.

"Yes where we burn in the sun, they sparkle, though mind you I would rather sparkle then burn." I tell her still amused.

"Then why not change into one of them?" she asks and I sigh.

"Well I can't and for one if they bit a vampire like you, nothing will happen. You do not have a heartbeat to circulate the venom." I tell her and she frowns in confusion once again as she caught my words.

"Why do you keep saying vampire like me? Are you not a vampire too?" She asks confused and I was about to answer her when Dracula and Mina walked in.

"It is because my daughter; is that she is the first vampire ever to exist, she is Belle daughter of Hades and Aphrodite." He states with pride, I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at him as Mina giggles at her new daughters shocked face.

"She is the banished goddess?" She asks causing them to nod, instead of the bow people usually give me she surprised me by turning around with a smug smile.

"See I told you an Angel but way better." She giggles; I shook my head and gave her a smile.

"So tell us child, what is your name?" I ask softly and she ducks her head down in embarrassment.

"My name is Roza, Russian for Rose or well that's what my mama said." She tells us and my eyes lit up before I dash off into my chambers and began to search through my jewelry box. I had left it here long ago when I first changed Vlad, when I found what I was looking for I smiled in success.

It was an indigo rose cameo chain choker I had made one day when I got the feeling I would need it. It was beautiful and would suite the girl well. There was also my crest that my children and grandchildren wear, amongst the other family crest they may have then they hide mine. I dash back down to the room and saw Roza in the arms of Mina and Vlad crying happily, so they must have told them that they are adopting her as their daughter.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have a gift for Roza," I state and they broke apart and smiled at me, I walk forward and held up the choker with a smile.

"I had made this long ago before Mina was born when I got the feeling I would need this one day, it has my crest on it." I tell her and handed it to the now crying girl in my arms.

"Thank you this means so much to me, so does this mean you're my grandmaker?" She asks with so much excitement I couldn't help but laugh and nod at the girl.

"Welcome to the family Roza." We tell her happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Original AN: I know there are some timeline issues but just go with it :) also I love Google Translator so I could actually have Romanian in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>New AN: Well this had minor edits as well, words replaced and added…**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	7. Rosalie - Re-written

**A/N: Here's another chapter :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, <em>

_"__Thank you this means so much to me, so does this mean you're my grandmaker?" she asked with so much excitement I couldn't help but laugh and nod at the girl. _

_"__Welcome to the family Roza" we told her happily._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I push my hand up against a certain spot in my room causing a small section of wall to pop back and move quickly to the side, revealing a hidden staircase that lead down under my house to the secret safe room for guests and the room that holds all of my clothing from when I had awoken on earth till now.

I sigh as I ran my hands against the different types of fabric; each scent clinging to them brought back wonderful and agonizing memories. All my dresses from the olden days were still in pristine condition, including my dress from when I was a goddess, which my mother had given me. I stop when I had come across the black ripped blood stained dress that I had worn when Vincent died and let a tear fall before continuing.

When I had finished my trip down memory lane I walk over to where my jewelry was and sigh sadly as I looked upon my crest that sat neatly in a glass case, before moving to the other cabinet and pulled out the beaded bracelet that I had made to represent my father and the necklace I had made to represent my mother, no one would understand but me and those who know me. As the years went on and I had to adapt to the new age, my choker stood out a lot, which was something I didn't really want; hence the other representatives.

Today would be my first day of school ever, though I must admit even you would know everything if you lived through the ages. Over the past few decades or well centuries my skin had become immune to sunlight once again; it was the happiest day of my life when I accidently walked past a window that had a sliver of sunlight peeking through. Though the second would be when it became slightly more immune to silver, instead of burning like it use to it just irritates the skin. Something that apparently some humans have irritants to, I was pleased.

I dash back up the stairs and close the secret door behind me; I had gone into hiding a long time ago. The only people I keep in contact with now, that know who I am, are my children and Kaeden. When I grew used to the fact I could be in sunlight I began to interact with humans; soon I got used to pretending to be one.

I grab my jacket as I walked past the door and the old leather shoulder bag of Eros's that he had made for me long ago. Even though my skin may be immune I still wear long sleeved clothes and tights if I wear shorts, dresses and skirts. Once the icy air hit my skin I close my eyes and took a deep breath before pushing my shield out to the school. I frown slightly as I felt seven different familiar lights just west from my house, five of them quickly making their way to school the other in the direction of the hospital.

I open my eyes in a flash and ran towards school arriving in mere seconds. I took the chance to look around and walk out of the forest when I saw I was the first one here. I made my way to sit up on the closest table overlooking the car park. I was curious as to why there are seven vampires in the coven, especially if Aro had let them live for this long. Not that I want one of my creatures to suffer, but Aro is fearful that his coven would be overrun and he would lose all power. Soon enough the car park was full and the last ones to arrive were the five vampires in a silver Volvo.

I couldn't help but snort, who drives a Volvo?

The first one out of the car was a tall leggy blonde; she looked close enough to look like my mother. As I looked upon her face, a nagging feeling began in the back of my brain that I knew her from somewhere. Next was a brute of a man who looked like a body builder or a gladiator, my mind screamed mates.

The next to exit the car was a small pixie like girl who had short black spiky hair, followed by a tall soldier with honey blonde hair and covered in scars. That nagging feeling came back again. Lastly there was a bronze haired male who looked no older than 17. They all seemed so relaxed besides the honey blonde who stood rigid next to the pixie like girl, I was curious, how could they all live together and attended school peacefully?

"Cine esti?" (**who are you)**I whisper curiously to myself causing all five of them to whip their heads around and stare at me, what made me more curious was what happened next.

The blondes eyes widened in shock and disbelief and the honey blondes head whipped around to her in surprise while the bronze haired boy frowned in confusion and anger as the pixie zoned out. Curious.

"Takže, vy traja sú nadaní... Zaujímavé, veľmi zaujímavé."(**So, you three are gifted... interesting, very interesting.)**I whisper in Slovak, not many people even vampires learn that language unless they lived there specifically. I smile at them confusedly, awkwardly got up and stumbled to the main office. This ruined my plans; I would have to act like a clumsy teen to fit in more. I thank my parents that even in death I still have a heartbeat, even if my heart was stabbed or ripped out or if I 'died' nothing would happen. After all what can they do with me? I am banished from the heavens and the underworld.

"Ah hello, you must be Isabella Swan the new girl. My name is Mrs. Cope." I look up at the pudgy looking human in a bright orange shirt who was smiling at me. This woman, no matter her appearance had a good soul; she had a hard childhood but worked hard for everything she has got. I smile kindly careful not to show my teeth, even though my fangs are hidden my canines are still longer than normal just like my father; it was odd to tell you the truth.

"Yes, I'm sorry I am late ma'am, I got a little lost on the way here." I tell her sheepishly; well she didn't need to know the truth.

"It's quite alright dear, we were glad you had chosen Forks High school to finish off your schooling year in America." She chirps happily, I don't know how Kaeden did this but I owe him a lot, he had moved his nest to the free land a decade or so after I put him in charge.

"As am I, I had decided to try out a small town life and I love the rain and cold it reminds me of home. This was the perfect place people told me," I tell her, I had kept the Transylvanian accent mixed in with Romanian; it was an odd mix but it was both Vlad's and Vladimir's idea, just like changing my name if I ever went to the America.

"Oh well, this is one of the rainiest towns in America. Okay, well here is your schedule and map of the school, also this is a note you need for the teachers to sign that you need to hand back at the end of the day." She explains kindly, handing me everything I need. I smile while memorizing my schedule and map.

Even though I was a year below the seniors I was in most of their classes, so next year I'll be in the advance classes for seniors, if I were to stay. Though, I still had to take some of my grades classes such as gym, French and advance biology. I had senior history and English along with art.

Oh how I love those classes, well not gym I had to hold back a lot for gym. I gave my goodbye to Mrs Cope and began to walk to my first class which was senior English. As I walk into the room I cursed mentally as I smelt the slight bitterness of venom under a natural expensive French perfume. Though that smell smelled so familiar to me, but I cannot remember the blonde beauty who sat perfectly there with black eyes, five rows down whose scent belonged too.

"You must be Miss Swan our transfer student from Transylvania?" The teacher asks, he was a creepy looking man but his aura was just like Mrs Cope. It proves the theory that you should never judge a book by its cover.

"Yes, I am. I'm awfully sorry for interrupting but I kind of got lost on my way to school this morning." I tell him with a small smile which he returned as I handed him my sign slip. I could see the blonde narrow her eyes at me at my lie, I also noticed that she had the only open seat next to her.

"That is quite alright, I got lost when I first got here three years ago. Now why don't you introduce yourself to the class and then sit next to Miss Hale at the back." he instructs me name caused bells to go off in my head… I have heard of it before; but where?

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan but please call me Bella. I am Greek and Roman, but I lived with my brother in Transylvania since I was seven and even though he was two years older I basically raised him, mother always said I was born in my 40's." I joke causing everyone, one boy raises his hand shyly and I smile politely at him.

"You have a question?" I ask him nicely and he nods quickly while blushing, he has dark hair with light brown eyes and freckles. Everyone glared at him slightly and I took it as he was a nerd in their eyes.

"Y-yes, Can you say something in Romanian..." he asks sheepishly and I was impressed, not many people knew we talked Romanian.

"You dork, they speak Transylvanian dumbass!" One guy in a school letterman said while throwing a ball of paper at his head, which looked like it hurt when the boy rubbed his head before cowering in his seat. I turn my head and narrow my eyes at the boy making sure they turned darker then they should be.

"No, you're the dumbass; that is insulting. Transylvanians' speak Romanian as it is in Romania." I scold; I had to force back a hiss but laughed when his face went pale then bright red in embarrassment as everyone laughed at him. I turn back to the boy in the front row and smiled at him kindly as he mouthed thank you.

"Tu ar trebui să înveţe românească de it este un limbaj bun pentru a vorbi" I tell him with a smile.

"What did you say?" A girl asks curiously.

"I said _'You should learn Romanian it is a good language to speak'." _I explained kindly before giving the boy one last smile and walk down the aisle to take my seat. The teacher was smiling proudly at me and clapped a little before continuing his lecture, and what would you know it was Romeo and Juliet. Shakespeare was an amazing writer, a little crazy in some points but still an amazing writer, just as was Jane Austin.

"Alright guys there is half an hour left of the class, have free time." The teacher states, I guess I need to find out his name. I turn to the blonde vampire next to me and smile slightly at her.

"Hey I didn't ask for the teacher's name, what is it?" I ask her causing her eyes to shift slightly towards me as she scoffed, I could still see the confusion and slight disbelief in her eyes.

"Mr Thompson, the boy who asked you a question –the shy one is his son Weston." She explains while filing her nails, where she got the file I did not want to know.

"They have no resemblance, I mean the teacher has a nice soul and everything but he looks creepy, his son has the same but looks way better." I tell her and she looks at me with a raised brow, which is when I noticed my slip up.

"Soul? You can see his soul?" she asks suspiciously. I thought quickly to come up with some bullshit thing that I could shake her off that suspicion she was feeling.

"Yeah, well you know, the eyes are to the windows to the soul and everything." I state with a nonchalant shrug causing her to frown.

"Well my name is Bella and you are?" I ask after a few minutes of awkward silence between us. Though I wasn't really expecting her to reply to my question, which is why when she did it took me off guard.

"Rosalie Hale." It was said with so much passion and so much pain, my eyes went wide and flash backs of me sitting beside a beautiful broken girl in the street when I was hiding in Rochester in 1933 began.

I had sat beside her and told her good things she should remember and who and what I was as I was waiting for her to rest. I couldn't change her, she had lost too much blood and I had to take more then what there was to save her. It was also the fact she wanted to die, she knew she was and accepted it.

"Nu can't fi." (**No it can't be) **I whisper, I felt her eyes on me and twitched slightly as a cold hand was placed on mine. I look up at her with sad eyes, I knew she didn't want this life nor could she bare the child she had always wanted, it was my fault. I had created them, the day walkers. If I didn't bite Vladimir all those years ago or Eros or anyone else, this wouldn't have happened.

Rosalie was an example of the fact that what I did caused many lives to be lost or broken. It was the fact alone that many vampires like her despise this life, miss their old human flesh and ability to create a family.

"How can you be alive?" She asks me slowly, confused. This shocked me; of course she would remember me.

"I'm a vampire Rosalie; I am the original vampire… the first vampire." I whisper just so she could hear. I felt her hand leave mine instantly as she gasps in shock. I look down at the desk and tried to block out her emotions the best I could, sometimes it sucked being a goddess with empathy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well there you go, there are changes here some. Please read the next few chapters, I'm changing the whole lot… She won't be with Edward and so on so forth, she will know Jasper as well. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	8. Since the Beginning - Re-written

**A/N: Here's another chapter :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

_Previously, _

_"__How can you be alive?" she asked me and I sighed. _

_"__I'm a vampire Rosalie; I am the original vampire… the first vampire." I whisper just so she could hear. I felt her hand leave mine instantly as she gasps in shock. I look down at the desk and tried to block out her emotions the best I could, sometimes it sucked being a goddess with empathy. _

**Bella POV **

Rage, grief, disbelief, sadness, joy, awe and realization was what she felt in a constant cycle as she sat inhumanly still for five minutes. The rage was the strongest and I had a pretty good reason why grief was close to second.

"That means… That can't be right… Supposed to be a myth… Ancient royalty." She mumbles in broken incoherent sentences. Her dark eyes were open wide in awe and disbelief as she stared at me; I quickly removed my eyes from her feeling unworthy to look at one of my creatures. The bell rang shortly after and I shot to my feet instantly, swiftly walking out the door to the nurse. I need to go for a run, away from her as memories flooded my mind.

"Um excuse me, I'm not feeling so well; I know it's the beginning of the day but I feel so nauseous." I mumble painfully with a grimace on my face, the nurse frowns and shot up from her seat quickly, placing her hand on my forehead and gasps.

"Yes my dear, you better go home and rest. You look a little green and your temperature is through the roof." She mumbles quickly while signing a small white slip before handing it to me.

I gave her an appreciative smile before slowly exiting the office and casually walking to the forest as quickly as I could. I was not prepared to see Rosalie standing there with a confused rage filled look upon her face as she tapped her foot against the forest floor. With a sigh I walk deeper into the tree line gesturing for her to follow me; I took off in a slow jog which would be a fast speed for her and stopped just outside my home.

I love my house it was six stories and made of marble and stone. It was built long time ago and the vines I first planted now grew up the wonderful walls causing a beautiful effect. Though above ground my house looked three stories the other three went underground. At the front archway stood two flame carved torches, which were replaced when electricity became more modern. On the first floor balconies at the front where two statues of a group of children holding a platter of fruit as an offering up to the gods, while an eagle rested on top of the house above a carving of the gods themselves.

As much as I hated my uncle and the rest of my cousins, I had to give them some respect and doing so gave my home protection or well a feeling of protection. I stood there for a few more seconds and admired the view of my home before Rosalie stepped out with an awed gasp.

"Esme would love this," she mutters in awe, I smile kindly at her before jumping up the balcony to the first floor and then ran before jumping to the second floor, finally to my balcony overlooking the forest on the third. I took a seat instantly waiting for Rosalie; a second later she joined me.

"You where there with me that night weren't you?" she asks while looking at me, I sigh and nod my confirmation.

"Yes I was, I was talking to you trying to make you remember the good times in your life after the horrible things those monsters did to you. If it would make you feel better, Rosalie, to know that they are in hell with my father suffering ten times as much as they originally would have gotten for what they did to you." I tell her in a ferocious whisper my eyes looking back out over the forest, she gasps as I felt her relief hit me like a ton of bricks.

"They are how? I would have smelled you near me, how can you be so sure!" she asks and I turn to look at her once again with a soft smile upon my face.

"Rosalie, I am the daughter of Aphrodite and Hades, my father is the lord of the underworld and when I had heard those bastards where murdered I went to the morgue and sent their souls to hell with a little message for my father for what they had done. What I had requested to what would happen to them, let's just say that they could technically be considered women now." I state smirking at the end causing her to laugh slightly, even though I could feel her grief and rage.

I sigh sadly, "I know you're mad at me Rosalie, I understand that you hate me for what you are but I am sorry. I know my reasons for creating vampires where in revenge to my uncles and aunts along with my cousins. I know you long for a child and to grow old with your husband and die, not live forever. I am the worst kind of monster out there." I sigh out honestly. Rosalie shook her head before moving to sit in front of me, her eyes held so much compassion and understanding that I had to turn away.

"It's okay, I know you're legend and I know the stories of how Vladimir came to be a vampire - the first sparkling vampire - I do resent this life but I guess I will have to deal with that and I can't hate you as much as I want to, my heart won't let me goddess. You were there with me, holding my hand when I needed someone the most. I heard you cry for me and prey that I would live before you left just seconds before Carlisle had taken me, I thank you because if you didn't create us then I wouldn't be who I was today and I would have died alone in the streets. I thank you because without immortality, I wouldn't have met my soul mate Emmett." She tells me passionately and I couldn't help but give her a sad smile.

"That means a lot Rosalie, especially from someone who I considered a child to me." I tell her and she smiles warmly before sitting next to me once again but still facing me. We got talking and I told her some stories about Vlad and Mina and the tales of Vladimir and Stefan.

"Have you found your mate?" She asks after a moment of silence. I shook my head sadly and looked towards the sky; no I had never found a mate.

"No I have not, though I have had a few men in my bed over the years I have been alive but I still yearn for my mate, the one who will make this existence worth living. I have yet to find my Emmett." I tell her receiving an understanding smile in return.

"If you don't mind me asking how old are you exactly?" She asks me and I hum in thought.

"Oh I don't know, I have been walking amongst the earth since humans were created. That was a few thousand years ago but I am over a million years old." I tell her after a few minutes of thought and her eyes bugged out of her head in shock. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"A Million years without a mate…" she mumbles and visibly shook like every other vampire who has a mate did when they found out I was mateless at my age.

"Yes it's agonizing, especially when my children have mates and I see couples everywhere but I am use to it, I will be finding mine soon I know of it." I tell her pressing my hand over my heart in hope.

"How will you know?" she asks me and I shrug.

"I'm unlike you all; I am a goddess we don't really stick with one person not even the mighty Zeus. He has slept with a few women but I guess with my vampirism mating would be the pull you all have described to me." I tell her honestly and she was quite surprised to hear that even Zeus has made a sin. We sat in silence as the sun set and I sigh; I stood and brushed down my dress and tights as I heard her family calling in the distance, her mate Emmett was heading in this direction as he caught her scent.

"You're family are worried, please don't mention that I am a vampire. I act human for a reason Rose. Head back the way we came and you will run into Emmett." I tell her. She nods in understanding before giving me a swift hug and a silent goodbye as she jumped off the balcony, running off into the forest towards her home.

When the sun had set fully I flick my wings out quickly raising them into the air as the breeze blew around me ruffling my hair softly.

It felt good to be like this, to be me. Not someone who was hiding pretending to be someone she wasn't. To feel like a goddess again as the familiar warmth of my parents wrapped around me like a warm blanket, mothers orange blossom, lilacs, strawberry and rose scent mixed with fathers odd fire, saffron and pomegranate scent surrounded me. I let out a small sob; I couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I miss you both; it's getting so much harder each day." I cry out in agony as I fell to my knees, the wind wrapping tightly around me in the little comfort my parents could give.

"I don't want to walk earth's surface alone for the rest of my existence, there's no point in life if there is no love to be by your side on your journey!" I sob out, my Greek slash roman accent thickening. I could faintly hear my mother's heartbreaking sobs as the wind swirled around me and I could feel my father's heartbreaking rage as the heavens opened up and the rain poured down upon me; us.

When lightning cracked down just near the house I screamed in anger as the warmth of my parents was ripped away from. When the scream died in my throat I curled up in a ball and cried myself to sleep.

Flashes of my mothers face danced across my eye lids followed by my fathers, they looked concerned and I felt arms wrap around me before I was gently laid down on something soft.

_Don't give up my precious gem; all will be well soon… my mother whispered in my ear. _

_Awake now my darling, we love you… was my dad's strong yet frail voice whispered._

When I woke up I saw the familiar thick deep purple drapes of my bed canopy instead of the murky grey cloudy sky that I should, seeming as I fell asleep outside. I sniff a little and took in the familiar smell of roses and carnations. I turn my head to the side and found Rosalie sitting at the end of my bed with a concerned look upon her face, I couldn't help but frown.

"I came over this morning when I felt something wrong. I found you on the roof drenched and covered in black smoke, so I picked you up cautiously and moved you in here." She tells me softly. I sat up stretching carefully, letting my wings unfurl before hiding them. She gasps as she took sight of them and reached out to touch one. I extended my wing again and shifted so she could reach, though I could stretch it that far I just couldn't be bothered. She gasps again when her hand came in contact with my wing, I knew it was because of how solid it actually was, they may look like smoke but they have steal like bone made from the best cyclopean there is infused in it.

"It felt so warm last night when I picked you up, now they are ice cold." She tells me in wonder causing me to smirk.

"They were warm because that was my parents doing; they are usually as cold as the underworld. Everyone thinks 'hell' is hot like fire, but in reality it is so cold that it burns. The only thing that's warm down there is the hell fire itself and only my father and I can wield it." I explain to her and she looked at me amazed, not many people knew this.

"What's he like? You're father I mean." she asks me after a minute of silence, I froze quickly flashes of his smiling face flashed across my eyes.

"He was always smiling when I was with him, he was a compassionate person always so happy unless in the presence of the other gods and goddesses or even the souls he harvests. I was always his most prized possession; he loved me more than anything in the whole world, just as he loves my mother. She is the most beautiful wild carefree spirit you would ever meet she has a heart of gold and loves very passionately, I was her first daughter and even though she has other children I will always be her favourite. Mother is beautiful, the most beautiful person I have ever seen, I have her eyes when I am happy and have good emotions, anger, sadness and grief bring out my father's pure brown black eyes." I tell her my eyes unfocused. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the deep brown black of my eyes.

"Why are you always sad? I want to see your mother's eyes, I want to see what small part of Aphrodite looks like." She asks, more like demands me, her face lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I have been sad since the late 1800s and more so before then. The only times I have ever truly been happy was with my prodigies my children. But I can concentrate for only a few seconds so you can see my true eyes." I tell her and she squealed before moving closer to me on the bed.

I zone out and thought of the adventures Eros and I use to have while he was still human, a small smile flittered across my face at the memory of exploring the underwater caves. When I heard her gasp for the millionth time today in awe, her fingers tracing under my eyes and across my cheek bones I knew she could see them. I blinked letting go of the memory causing them to go back to the blackness.

"What time is it?" I ask her and she looks at the clock on her phone and shot up off the bed. Pulling me towards my library, when she opened it her eyes widen in surprise.

"Why did you drag me here?" I ask curiously. She looks at me and then the room again before shaking her head.

"Where is your closet, we're late for school." she asks, I chuckle amused, she thought this was my closet. I turn and walk down the steps to the secret door; I could feel the awe and admiration as she looked around at my home.

"Your house is so beautiful; the foyer looks like I walked into a fairytale." She gushes and I chuckle. Placing my hand up on the door it pushed open, she looked at me as if to say 'what the hell' and followed me down to the bottom floor where all my clothing was. I couldn't help but chuckle as I stood there and watched Rosalie's jaw drop to the floor in shock with her eyes bugged open.

"Well what did you expect? I have been here since the beginning." I state smirking, I couldn't help it but it was true.

**A/N: Here, here you go… Seriously will be changing the story a lot. By the way, the house is on my blog, so go to my profile and click on my wordpress link and then under the crossover tab is the one for The Beginning. **

**Rewritten: 13/7/14**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	9. Meeting Emmett - Re-written

**A/N: Here's another chapter :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, <em>

_"__Your house is so beautiful; the foyer looks like I walked into a fairytale" she gushed and I chuckled and placed my hand up on the door creating it to open, she looked at me as if to say what the hell and followed me down to the bottom floor where all my clothing was. I couldn't help but chuckle as I stood there and watched Rosalie drop to the floor in shock with her eyes bugged open and mouth ajar. _

_"__Well what did you expect; I have been here since the beginning" I said smirking, I couldn't help it but it was true._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

As I got changed I couldn't help but think what Rosalie's family thought she was doing especially her mate. I don't think that I have met any vampire with a mate that would let them out of their sight for less than a minute. I really do think vegetarianism makes my creations a little crazy, I really think it does.

"Rosalie, I am curious where does your family think you are and your mate?" I ask her and she just threw a smirk over her shoulder

"I told them I had made a human friend, they were shocked at first but I told them that they reminded me of someone before my change, that meant a lot to me and that parts true because you sat with me till just before Carlisle came to save me." She tells me pain filling her voice at the mention of her change.

"Come we have a few minutes before lunch is finished we can get there if I run us." I inform her while gesturing to hop on, she looks at me confused but jumped on my back anyway.

"How can you get there when running? Edward's the fastest of our kind and not even he could get there before class from here." She asks and I just chuck her a smile.

"Just hold on and if you must, close your eyes." I tell her before taking off in a light jog; she squealed at first and felt shocked.

"This is fast!" She yells and I laugh before taking off in my full speed, in seconds we were at the edge of the forest near the school. I carefully place Rose on her feet as she stared at me in complete and utter shock.

"Holy shit… that was only a few seconds." she mutters so barely that anyone bar my children wouldn't have heard while grasping the tree tightly to steady herself.

"Yeah your run is like human pace to me and my jog is the fastest you all can go. My run is only seconds; I can run the whole world in minutes if I wished and over water because of my wings. I move fast enough that you wouldn't be able to see me," I tell her trying not to make myself seem like I was bragging about myself. I didn't think that being fast or anything was special it just made me… me I guess.

"That's just incredible, how fast can your children go?" she asks, she didn't know about Dracula or Eros only the fact I had children.

"The speed I took off in my jog that's their top speed, we can also fly." I inform her with a smile and her jaw dropped once again.

"How come we have never heard of these other vampires', the ones more like you?" she asks and I laugh.

"Oh but you have heard of one Rosalie." I tell her laughing as we walk towards the school, she cast me an odd look.

"Who? I am pretty sure if we had heard of these vampires we would know." She states and I couldn't help but laugh louder.

"It's because your royalty and mine had decided to keep our kind secret even from you all, though you probably heard of Dracula he is my fourth progeny." I tell her, giggling as she froze mid step and then hurried to catch up to me at human speed.

"You are telling me that Dracula is real?" She asks and I nod my head still laughing.

"Yes he has a wife too Mina and a daughter Roza, or in English Rose." I tell her with a soft smile and she giggled.

"Girls hurry up the bell rang five minutes ago!" The principle Mr Scott yells from the end of the hall. We nod and went different direction, I headed towards biology. When I walked in the class all stopped and stared at me, I saw the one who I guess is Edward glaring at me; his gold eyes darkening quite dangerously.

"Ah Miss Swan so glad you could join us, I heard you went home quite ill yesterday are you feeling any better?" Mr Banner asks me quite concerned as I stopped in front of his desk.

"Yes sir, I guess first day jitters it is quite odd coming from such a small school to- well this school is bigger than my last." I tell him smiling impishly, he nods in understanding and gave me a small smile.

"That's quite alright, I know how being a new kid feels, please introduce yourself to the class and then sit next to Mr Cullen." he instructs, with a nod I face the class they all looked like the senior class which was oddish, the girls looked on with jealousy and the boys looked on in lust.

"Buna ziua clasa, numele meu este Isabella Swan, dar eu prefer Bella… Eu sunt din Transilvania, dar eu sunt greacă şi romană.Hello class, my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella… I am from Transylvania but I am Greek and Roman." I said first in Romanian and then in English. "Any questions?" I ask when everyone finally closed their mouths.

"Yeah will you be my girlfriend?" A blonde haired baby face boy with blue eyes asks cockily, causing me to frown.

"No. I only date people with class." I say sharply before taking my seat next to Edward, he froze and moved far as he could away from me. And I sigh inaudibly to him when I realized that my blood tempted him, it wasn't often this happened. This will be a difficult thing if I ever wished to become friends with the Cullen clan.

Suddenly my eyes widened in recognition at everything Rosalie put together _Cullen? Carlisle? This was HIS coven, oh not good. I had only met Carlisle once and that was in Volterra when I had to speak to the brothers about something important. Shit. _I thought to myself as I wrote down the notes to Mr Banners lecture. This will be much difficult, if Carlisle recognizes me.

When the bell rang signaling class was over, Edward shot up out of his seat and out the door a little faster than human speed. I narrow my eyes, casually looked around and gave a sigh of relief as no one saw his quick retreat. I grab my bag and began to walk out the door to my next class which was gym oh joy; note the sarcasm.

"Hi, Isabella right?" I sigh and turn around to see that same baby faced boy from biology with a bored look.

"It's Bella and you are?" I ask him a little impatiently hoping if I was a little rude to him he would leave me alone. Though, I get the feeling it wouldn't and I would be stuck with having a follower in school. Unless I compelled him, but that would be a last minute thing if the guy began to get on my nerves and not take the hint of leave me the fuck alone.

"Mike Newton, I was wondering if you needed someone to show you around school and town. Maybe go out for dinner?" he rambles out causing me to sigh exasperated.

"No Mick, I already know this town and I have been shown around by my friend. Don't ever ask me out again because as I already said I only date people with class you have none." I gritted out and spun around on my heel, walking towards gym block hoping that Mike wouldn't be there; unfortunately luck wasn't on my side today.

"Oh and who is this friend of yours? I thought you were new, how could you make friends on your first day?" he asks me somewhat rudely, I sigh angrily not bothering to look at him.

"Rosalie Hale and I knew each other when she came over to my hometown in Transylvania, so she is my friend now Mick leave me alone!" I hiss and walked straight up to the teacher, I knew the idiot wouldn't leave me be, I widen my eyes a little taking the teacher under my compulsion.

"I do not have to play sport today, I get to sit out and watch. Mike has to do laps for the whole lesson," I say under my breath but enough for the coach to hear. He repeated back what I said and I smiled, releasing him from my control.

"Yes of course you can sit out today. NEWTON! You're doing laps for the whole lesson!" he yells and I smile victoriously as I heard him groan in annoyance.

As I sat back on the bleachers I could see the whole class both my grade and the seniors, I heard a booming laugh and my head turned automatically to see a big brute laughing at Mike as he ran past.

"Laps again Newton what did you do this time?" he booms out causing Mike to mutter a few profanities at him. I smirk at the behemoth of a vampire, so this was Emmett, Rosalie's brute of a mate. I was impressed, his aura gave off playfulness and a pure heart; I think I would get along fairly well with him. He was a good match for Rose. I smirk wider; Rose had told me that Emmett loved pranks so I decided to play a prank on him. Looking around I saw that everyone was busy playing basketball while Emmett sat on the other side of the gym relaxing with his eyes closed.

_Perfect… _I thought before suddenly appearing next to him.

"Hi!" I chirp happily causing him to jump before looking at me in shock and confusion.

"Hi..?" he asks warily and I smile.

"You're Emmett right?" I ask and he nods while sitting back down to where he was.

"Yeah and how do you know that?" he asks, still a little wary. I give him a wide smile, his eyes flashing to my teeth and I instantly stopped smiling and gave him a sheepish look, I had completely forgotten about my canines.

"I'm Bella, Rosalie's friend." I tell him while holding out my hand for him to shake, suddenly his wariness went away and he smiled revealing two dimples.

"It's nice to meet you Bella; Rose was speaking so much about you last night. I haven't seen her that happy in a while," He tells me and I nod, my smile becoming a little more forced then natural at the thought of her being truly unhappy in this life.

"So why is newton running laps?" he asks me and I laugh.

"He was being a total creep so I told the coach, who let me sit out." I explain laughing causing Emmett to let out a booming laugh.

"Ha-ha that's awesome, hi five!" he said holding up his hand, I laugh while very gently tapping it to make it feel human.

"He's tried to ask me out twice today and seriously wouldn't take no for an answer. He's like a golden retriever or something but then again that's an offence to the dog." I say through my laughter and everyone stopped to stare as Emmett's booming laugh filled the gym once again. I could hear the whispers of all the plastic jealous, snobby girls and the jealous angry snobby remarks from the boys; actually I think they're both the same.

Just as the coach's went to open their mouths to yell at everyone the bell went and both me and Emmett ran out the gym human speed towards where his family was, I saw Rosalie spot us first and her eyes lit up with joy and excitement as she saw me and Emmett laughing and getting along, this caused Jasper and Edward to look along with the pixie Alice.

"Hello!" I say to everyone as we came to a stop in front of them, Emmett went straight to Rosalie and spun her around in the air before kissing her.

"I love her Rosie! She got the Coach to give Newton laps on her first day!" he says laughing causing her to smile before giving me a hug after he put her down.

"Hi I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper!" The little pixie said while pushing in front of Rosalie, I smile at Jasper instead of talking when I felt his discomfort and blood lust he was an empath like me but I don't get bloodlust unlike him. Everything about him screamed something within me, as if I should know him somewhere.

"Oh and this is my brother Edward," she sung happily pointing to Edward who I now realized was standing next to Jasper, I gave him a nod and narrowed my eyes a little at the fact he was glaring at me still and being plain rude.

"We've met." I reply acidly before looking at Rosalie, telling her with my eyes I'd tell her later, she nods in return with a look stating 'you better'.

"So do you want to come over and meet our parents, Esme and Carlisle?" She asks while hopping up and down. I gave her an apologetic smile; I needed to hunt seeming as it's been a month already.

"I can't sorry; I need to call my brother back over in Transylvania his daughter's a little sick right now." I state making up a quick excuse, her smile fell into a pout which I assume no one has resisted before.

"Oh please?" She begs her eyes flickering to Edward slightly and I heard Rosalie huff as she saw this too.

"Alice, she said no her niece is sick and she has to call her brother!" Rosalie hisses angrily causing Alice to glare at her and Jasper to look at her strangely, he couldn't tell that I was lying but I knew he felt the confusion in her emotions.

"Fine but tomorrow!" she demands, turned and got in the car angrily. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie smile apologetically and waved goodbye before getting in the car. I waved and waited till they were out of sight before running home quickly to wait for the sun to set and think about where I should go to hunt.

Maybe Mike's house… Nah they'll be too suspicious if they find bite marks in his neck, I guess to Canada or Port Angeles.

* * *

><p><strong>Original AN: well I'm going to make Rose her best friend instead of Alice because I think she deserves it and yeah. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note 137/14: Yeah she won't be with Edward.**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	10. Visits - Re-written

**A/N: Here's another chapter :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, <em>

_"__Fine but tomorrow!" she demanded and turned and got in the car angrily. Emmett, jasper and Rosalie smiled apologetically and waved goodbye before getting in the car, I waved and waited till they were out of sight before running home quickly to wait for the sun to set and think about where I should go to hunt. _

_Maybe Mike's house… Nah they'll be too suspicious if they find bite marks in his neck, I guess to Canada or Port Angeles._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV <strong>

Darkness crept over the forest like a blanket, it was refreshing, and it made me feel like I was home. Nothing felt better than to run in the darkened forest, all that was missing was the special someone who shared this feeling. Nearly over 6000 years without a mate was saddening, maddening and excruciating. Sighing sadly I took off towards the ocean; I would go and see Vladimir it had been a while since I saw my child.

As I ran I took in the surroundings that flew by me, trees and then buildings. People laughing and having fun with the ones they love; children with ice creams as their parents look on lovingly at them. Things I wish I could have but will never get to experience, soon enough the land turned into water and I ran over it as fast as I could, letting my wings out to push me faster. I wished not to anger Poseidon and get attacked like I had long ago after I first was banished.

Soon the water turned back into land and the land turned into the familiar terrain of Romania. I couldn't help but smile as the familiar scents of Stefan and Vladimir filled the air of the forest. They had just been here not long ago, about a day or so by the smell of it. I could see a small pack of wolves guarding the door to the castle and came to a stop, they would ruin my surprise if they smelt me and howled to the others. They looked like a new pack then from the last time I was here, how odd.

"Lasă-mă să trec, aş dori să vorbesc cu fraţii." (Let me pass, I wish to speak to the brothers). I demand once I came to a stop causing them to jump in surprise then growl at me. The alpha I guess or beta came forward and shifted back to human form, I couldn't help but roll my eyes as they still had no decency to cover up.

"Şi de ce are o nevoie umană de a vorbi cu stăpânii noştri?" (And why does a human need to speak with our masters?) He growls at me, I hiss my lips curling back as I let my fangs drop from their resting place. It had felt weird as it always does when I haven't showed them for several months, suddenly all the wolves growl at me and started to advance forward when Stefan's voice echoes off the trees.

"Stop! Voi nu va ataca regina noastră şi mama mea!" (Stop! You will not attack our queen and my mother!) He roared as he stepped out of the shadows of the castle doors, his dark brown hair flowing elegantly down to his shoulders in waves, his robe swishing around him making him look deadlier than normal. Obviously he had just come back from some business trip. I couldn't help but smirk as the pack transformed back and looked at him with confusion.

"Master?" The 'alpha' asks before looking back at me warily as I was still in my crouch, with my teeth bared. I couldn't help but smile and stand up with my arms open as he moved past them and towards me with a smile.

"Stefan nu te uiti o zi peste treizeci!" (Stefan you don't look a day over thirty!) I laugh causing him to glare; he hated the fact he was turned at thirty like his brother, so we teased him a lot.

"Da, mama si inca arata ca anul dvs. Optsprezece ani de sine." (Yes mother and you still look like your eighteen year old self.) He sighs dramatically but smiled afterwards and embraced me.

"Cum ai fost?" (How have you been?) he asks as he pulled back out of the hug and lead me towards the castle.

"Am fost bine, m-am alăturat şcoală în America, după cum ştiţi, dar am fugit în sabat lui Carlisle." (I have been well, I joined school in America as you know but I ran into Carlisle's coven.) I tell him and he laughed.

"And how is Carlisle? It has been a long time since I have seen him and his beautiful wife." He asks, I just shook my head.

"I have only met his children; Carlisle does not know who I am yet. Remember Stefan I am only playing an ordinary human," I tell him laughing and he chuckles in amusement.

"Of course Mother, of course." he says still chuckling but stopped and smiled sadly as he noticed my eyes.

"Is that mother I hear?" Vladimir's cheerful voice yells from the main room and I smile. He was always happy that boy, though after losing his mate to the Volturi in the fire I don't know how he could still be.

"Yes it is I, Vladimir!" I call out with a laugh and then opened the door to see him standing up in front of his throne smiling, a group of his new coven in front of him.

"Though have I come at a wrong time?" I ask once I took in the surroundings, there were more shifters than I thought and the man I encountered outside was the beta I realised as I saw Trisha launching herself at me from across the room, her ebony hair glimmering in the light that shimmered through the windows from above.

"Trisha te uiti magnific!" (Trisha you look magnificent) I praise her and she did, for someone over 400 she looked no older than twenty.

"Belle, te-am pierdut ... A fost prea mult timp." (Belle, I have missed you... It has been too long.) She gushes her German accent still strong from the day I had met her and it always made me smile when she spoke Romanian.

"Da, stiu draga mea, dar eu sunt aici pentru a vedea i-mi copiii au nevoie să le vorbească." (Yes I know my dear, but I am here to see my children I need to speak to them.) I tell her softly and she nods giving me an understanding smile and whistled at her packm before ordering them to leave the room, some who have seen me before gave a slight bow while the newest ones looked on in confusion.

"Mother, what is it that has given me the honour of you being here so surprisingly?" Vladimir asks cheerfully and I chuckle.

"Can I not come see my child? Though I actually come to ask if you wished to hunt with me," I ask smiling my fangs still down from before; he shook his head with a smile and gracefully- almost gliding over to me.

"Of course mother, Stefan and I would be glad to hunt, it has been a while since we have gone." He states happily before leading me towards the cellar, I frown as soon as I saw the mass amount of humans who were chained to the walls.

"What is this Vladimir, this is inhumane." I hiss out in disgust and dash over to a poor girl who looked no older then seventeen. She was sickly pale and had heaps of bites on her as well smelling like sex and werewolf. I hiss my eyes flashing in anger as I faced my sons.

"How dare you! SHE IS JUST A CHILD!" I roar causing my sons to back up their eyes wide in horror as my wings flew out. I wrapped them around myself and the girl before snapping her neck quickly and sending her soul to my father so she could find bliss.

"Am avut nici o idee mama!"(We had no idea mother) whispers Stefan hesitantly. "Those hung on the walls are criminals on death row."

"Va rugam sa ne ierte." (Please forgive us) Was Vladimir's plea, I hiss and stormed pass them to the main hall. I roar in anger as I sat down on Vladimir's throne, my wings wrapping around my body as all the coven and pack raced in the room. My sons reach my side and knelt down beside me with their heads hanging low.

"Trisha Amsel," I call my voice sounded like a hiss but a hypnotising whisper, seductive.

"Who is this?" I ask holding out the piece of material I had grabbed that smelled like one of the wolves, her eyes flash with recognition as she took the scent in and looked me.

"Meu al patrulea în comandă Wesley."(My fourth in command Wesley) She replied, her voice formal than the playful tone she had before, she knew something was wrong.

"And this?" I ask again holding up the one with the scent of the unknown vampire, she took another whiff of the smell and she hissed.

"Thomas Crown," she growls out in disgust and I knew she figured what this was all about.

"Thomas Crown of the Romanian Coven and Wesley of the Blackbird Pack come here and stand before your queen!" I demand my voice ringing with order. Being the first vampire ever and alpha comes in handy sometime. I watch as two men walked forward confused, unable to stop themselves. There was no worry there; they thought they were to get a promotion or something better. I couldn't help but smirk, my fangs gleamed in the light and their confidence dropped down a little.

"Kneel!" I command while standing, they dropped in front of me at the bottom of the steps. The air was filled with tension and fear as my wings unwrapped around from me and flung out behind me, the smoke wrapped around them like an icy hold as I stood in front of them.

"You both have broken one of the most important rules of this coven, we do not hold women here nor do we defile them. Especially ones who are still considered children!" I spat, the room gasped in shock, the two who were kneeling started to struggle against my hold as they realised their fate.

"The penalty for your actions is… death!" I hiss and I flicked my wings out decapitating Thomas and slitting the throat of the wolf. Bringing him forward and drained him, waste not want not after all. His blood tasted foul like all shifters do, but unlike other vampires I can feed off them without gagging or being sick- nor does their smell bother me. When I was done I threw him down in front of Trisha with a sad smile, she looked at me with understanding and forgiveness, she too like the rest of the women here agree with me on the sentence.

"Cineva dispune de aceste mizerii şi acest lucru poate fi un avertisment pentru tine toate." (Someone dispose of this filth and may this be a warning to you all.) She barks out in her alpha voice, a boy who looked no older than fifteen came forward and spat on him before picking up his foot and dragging him outside.

"Schande der Familie nicht mehr mein Bruder!" (disgrace the family no longer my brother) He muttered to himself in German, I was quite surprised I didn't notice the resemblance as soon as I saw him.

"Trisha, the boy who is he?" I ask her in English, she turned to look before sighing sadly.

"That is Barnabas." She states, my eyes rose with amusement; it was a biblical name and counted as Greek too.

"Fă-l la al patrulea comanda, el este vrednic suficient şi ar fi un bun lider pentru vânători." (Make him fourth in command, he is worthy enough and would be a good leader for the hunters). I tell her just so she could hear, she nods with a smile before rushing out the room with the Pack behind her. I dismissed the coven and sat back down with my sons who now kneeled down in front of me with shame rolling off them.

"Eşti iertat, nu lăsa să se întâmple din nou." (You're forgiven, don't let it happen again.) I warn before standing up and heading towards the door, it is time to head back to America. They mumble their apologies and love as I walk out the door, when I was outside I could hear the wolves doing patrol in the darkened forest. I breathed in deep remembering the smell once more and then taking off from the way I came here to home. Tomorrow I will have to deal with the Cullen's or well today.

This is not going to be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Original AN: well sorry if this is a little weird or something, it seems I have been having lots of writers block now-a-days. :/ but I still hoped you all enjoyed the update, next chapter will hopefully be with the Cullen's and all that. Also I put the English after a review I read so I hope it's easier for you all to read now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note 137/14: Not much was changed in this one.**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	11. The Real Story - Re-write

**A/N: Here's another chapter :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, <em>

_"__Eşti iertat, nu lăsa să se întâmple din nou__" __(you're forgiven, don't let it happen again.) I said before standing up and heading towards the door, it is time to head back to America. They mumbled their apologies and love as I walked out the door, when I was outside I could hear the wolves doing patrol in the darkened forest. I breathed in deep remembering the smell once more and then taking off from the way I came here to home. Tomorrow I will have to deal with the Cullen's or well today._

_This is not going to be fun…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I came to a sudden stop and hiss angrily as I sensed three vampires in my home while four stood outside, how dare they break into my home? I hiss again and ran to the middle of my side garden and slowly walk up to the front of the house silently. When the front came into view I saw Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper looking pissed off, along with a caramel haired woman who kind of reminded me of snow white, who seemed to be disappointed this must be Esme- Carlisle's wife.

"OH MY GOD LOOK AT HER ROOOM!" I hear Alice squeal in awe followed by draws being opened and the door to my library opening.

"WHERE IS HER CLOSET? HOW CAN SHE NOT HAVE ONE?" she screams out in frustration and I chuckle, I could hear someone in my music room and another in my office.

I finally got fed up and moved and stood between Rosalie and Emmett without them noticing and tisked silently, they both looked down shocked and then gave me apologetic smiles. Jasper turns slightly to acknowledge me, he knew I was there I had let him sense me first.

"It's okay, though I don't like that pixie." I mutter and they looked surprised that I knew it was her idea.

"Are you all finished breaking into my house?" I as at a normal human yell, Esme gasps as she whipped around humanly possible and stared at me with wide eyes. I heard the three in the house still their movements and walk outside.

"_Alice I thought you said she wouldn't be back till night fall!"_ Edward hisses at -well his vampiric speed and she growled back at him.

_"__She wasn't supposed to be home, now shut up Edward or you will never get her!" _I frown and look at Rose who was glaring icily at her two idiot siblings.

"I am highly offended of this, this is what I get for being new to this country and from my best friends family? For them to break into my home and invade my privacy?" I yell furiously.

"We are very sorry for this Bella, we couldn't stop them." Jasper drawls out in shame and embarrassment. I gave him a nod but fuck I was still pissed.

"We were curious!" The pixie huffs.

"I don't care, do you see me breaking into your home and invading your personal things just because I am curious of whom you are? I should press charges for this atrocious act." I state furious still, how dare they? When they find out who I am they will suffer the consequences, because when I come out to the vampiric world once more, I will crack down on the laws harder than Aro.

"Oh dear we are very sorry, please let us try and make it up to you. Would you like to come over for dinner?" Esme asks her eyes open and pleading for forgiveness, I softened a little when I felt the motherly love around her.

"Alright but also I want no more people around my property or in my house without my permission. My land goes from the highway to the Quileute boarder and 10 miles on each side." I tell her seriously, she nods before looking at all her children with a warning look.

"Except Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett of course yourself Mrs Cullen are welcome here anytime." I tell them smiling happily and she beamed, I felt Rose squeeze my hand in appreciation.

"Please call me Esme." She informs me sternly.

"Okay Esme," I reply laughing softly.

_"__But I don't want to eat human food and how come Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are allowed over!" _Alice whines pathetically and stomped her foot like a child, though with her size it doesn't surprise me.

_"__You all will be eating it, and this is only a part of your punishment. I have never been more ashamed and embarrassed in my whole life" _Esme hisses angrily and the two hung their heads in shame, well except Carlisle whom looked pretty confident that he was not going to be punished, though that hope died in his eyes when Esme's piercing glare landed on him_. _

_"__Don't think you are not included in this punishment Carlisle Cullen. You won't be getting any for a very long time for making this family look bad and offending this young girl who happens to wiggle her way into Rosalie's heart!" _she hisses again and they all looked more ashamed, I held back a giggle and squeezed Rosalie's hand filling her with my amusement, I saw a smile grace her lips as she looked at her family.

_"__Also Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are allowed over because they didn't invade her privacy!" _Esme adds on at the end.

"Now let's head home and start cooking!" she states brightly before walking towards Rosalie's convertible, I was shaking with silent laughter as I saw the others hop into the silver Volvo looking the same.

"So Bella what do you like to eat?" Esme asks from next to me while Rose drove, Emmett twisted in his seat and looked at us with a big grin.

"Oh it really doesn't bother me, I love fruit though my mother and I use to eat strawberries all the time it was her favourite…" I tell her causing her to smile in understanding.

"I remember when my mother and I use to eat peaches, which were her favourite fruit… We use to bake peach cobbler and peach pie." She tells me. Emmett zoned out a little before shock and awe filled him.

"My momma died young but I had a little sister and she loved blue berries, I swear she ate them till she turned blue and my brother's wife always brought over blueberry pie and jam for her." He told us softly, Rosalie looked at him with a soft smile.

"What about you Rose? What's your favourite fruit?" I ask her as if I didn't know what she was; she smiled while she thought about it a little before answering me.

"Pineapples, I love pineapples but my mother loved apricots." She replied softly and a little bit of longing filling the car, she misses her mother.

"So dear what would you like for dinner?" Esme asks as we pulled into a long drive way.

"Oh anything will do Esme; honestly you don't have to make me anything. Though I would love a fruit salad." I tell her, I couldn't really eat anything besides fruit as I was still part goddess. "No meat, vegetarian." I inform.

"Just fruit salad? Alright dear would you like a normal garden salad for dinner as well?" She asks and I nodded just to please her as I saw the dreamy look, I guess being a vampire she has had no reason to cook till now.

I gasp when we finally came to a stop in front of the Cullen mansion, though mine was bigger I still loved the Victorian style houses they always looked beautiful. There was a beautiful garden just off to the other side of the house that led off from the deck that seemed to wrap around.

"Oh my; your house is beautiful Esme." I tell her honestly causing her to smile.

"As was your house dear, I never knew it was there till now." She told me.

"It has been there since the 18th-19th century, my family built it when they first came over." I lied, she gasps in surprise, and well it was true I didn't really lie.

I turn my head when I heard the Volvo pull up next to Rose's BMW and smirked before hopping out the car. Linking my arm through Rose's we followed Esme upstairs. If I thought the house looked beautiful outside the inside was magnificent, it felt like home. The whole first floor was open besides the wall that would separate room from room but the main was nearly all glass. I turned and looked at Rosalie with my brows raised curiously, she looked at me with her perfect brow raised in a silent 'what', I roll my eyes before jerking my head at the glass windows and walls ever so slightly then then in Emmett's direction. She smirks and chuckles silently, shaking her head, that's all I needed to know; Emmett has broken a few, if not all glass panes before.

"Dinner will be ready shortly soon Bella. Edward you and Alice set the table, Carlisle you can come help me!" Esme tells me kindly before ordering the rest of the family what to do. Rose linked her arm into mine again and took me into the lounge where Emmett now resided with an Xbox controller in his hands. I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye escape to upstairs, a book in his hand. I smile softly at Emmett while rolling my eyes, boys will be boys. Even my children play these silly little games; it seemed to keep them preoccupied.

"Can we tell Emmett, Bella? I don't like keeping him out of things." Rosalie whispers to me out of nowhere and I whipped my head around from the Television to her, her eyes were pleading for me to agree to understand. And I did, understand I mean, I know one day when I find my mate I will feel the love she feels for Emmett, so I sigh and nod.

"Mom; Bella, Emmett and I are going back to hers so she can grab a bag so she can stay tonight!" Rosalie calls out to Esme who gave a soft 'okay hurry back soon' just before we all walked out the door, I could feel Emmett's curiosity as to why he was coming along but seemed to just shrug it off as we reached my house.

"Emmett come with me, Rosalie and I have something to show you or well share with you… but you got to promise not to tell anyone at all you, won't need to worry about Edward either." I tell him which of course had his curiosity and worry flood back. he nodded and followed me anyway to my library upstairs.

I gestured for him to sit down on the leather love seat; Rosalie taking the spot next to him and pulled his hand into hers while I stood just in front of them about a meter or so away. I shift nervously from foot to foot before sighing and looking at the hulk in front of me.

"Have you heard of the legend of Aphrodite and Hade's daughter Emmett?" I ask him and he thought about it for a bit before a look of recognition flashed across his face.

"The first ever vampire right? Carlisle told me about the myth slash legend when I joined the family, all vampires must know this story of their supposed legend why?" he asks and I smile letting my fangs drop and my wings flick out behind me. His eyes bugged out in shock, his mouth dropping open before his head whipped to his mate who nodded softly and gave him a small smile.

"She's the first ever vampire Em, the creator of Vladimir…" She told him and he turned and smiled at me showing his gleaming teeth and two little dimples. He was good with weird.

"So what's really true? Garlic, Sun, sleeping in coffins, stakes, holy water, turning into bats?" He asks excitedly and I chuckle while sitting down on the chair just to my right.

"Garlic? That gives little irritation; the sun can kill us, well except me. Stakes to the heart or decapitation kills us also, silver harms us it can't kill us but it really hurts us, sleeping in coffins well we do sleep underground. Some in coffins yes, my youngest son Vlad does." I reply to his entire set of questions and waited for him catch onto what I just said.

"You mean Vladimir one of the Romanians?" he asks confused, I giggle and shook my head no.

"Well he lives in Romania and he is from the same family, with the same name but no, not your Vladimir." I inform laughing still and after a few seconds his eyes lit up with joy.

"NO WAY DRACULA IS REAL?" he booms and I laugh louder while nodding my head.

"Yes he is my youngest, my eldest is Eros followed by Vin-Vincent, then Vladimir the first of your kind followed by Dracula." I tell them choking on Vincent's name, they caught onto what had happened and gave me sad smiles.

"What about bats? Can you turn into bats?" He asks excitedly and I chuckle while shaking my head no.

"I am the only one who has wings because of my father but vampires can fly, yes, they sort of float but you gain that power with age." I tell him and he pouted.

"What's wrong babe?" Rosalie asks him and he huffed.

"It's not fair, they get to fly AND have fangs and what do we get? We SPARKLE!" he huffs childishly and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sorry Emmett, but the poison in Vladimir's blood changed him differently…" I tell him with a serious face though I was still laughing on the inside.

"What?" They both say together in shock, no one bar the royals knew how the Day Walkers came to be.

"Vladimir had poison in his blood, a few very rare ones that only certain plants, that are now non-existent can make. His blood tasted off as did it smell almost sweet and bitter, instead of the tangy taste. It was his second in command that had poisoned him as Vlad always lead the wars himself; he wanted the position as general. When Vladimir came through the change of three days exactly to the bite, I took him to hunt and to learn control. He changed his brother and his sister whom you all know." I tell them and they looked at me confused, I sigh I guess they never saw Athenodora.

"Stefan and Athenodora… Aro and Caius are true brothers as well, Marcus? He was the eldest of the lot. He was changed by Aro too, he was a close friend they were the trio as children and in the wars." I tell them and they looked at me with slacked jaws, no one but the closely selected families where to know of the true relations of the Volturi.

"What about Didyme? Was she Aro's true sister and where you there at the time of her death?" Rosalie asks and my face slipped into the careful mask I had perfected. Everyone thought Didyme was dead but no, that's not true at all, you see I had planned it all.

_Memory, _

_I walked along the dark streets of Volterra my cloak blowing slightly from the warm breeze, things tonight will change, I need to help her escape, save her soul things are wrong in the castle of Volterra and what I will do will cause a great shift. _

_The unconscious body that was floating behind me shifted slightly in my shield, the heart beat picked up and I knew the male had woken. I stopped once I came to the secret tunnel way that led to the base of the tower where Didyme spent most of her time. _

_"__You have broken the law and this is your punishment, you will do all I say and think constantly that this was all revenge for the white haired leech who killed your mate. The male that will run in front of you must not die till he is in the tower room; you will work fast and make sure he is ashes before they get in the room." I compelled the man in my shield and set him to his feet, the moon shone above us. When the first light hit his skin he started to shift, I looked to the male who had broken the law and tried to kill me for food even when I revealed who I was. I compelled him quickly and sent him running the wolf just on his tail; the male had the same scent of Didyme oddly enough. Pumpkin pie and cinnamon._

_I looked up and watched a black mass jump out the window and land softly on the ground in front of me. _

_"__Dobbiamo sbrigarci figlia, non abbiamo a lungo." (We need to hurry daughter, we do not have long) I commanded her and dashed off towards the woods, to a small little village near Florence. _

_A small cottage laid just out skirts of town, hidden by a masking spell by a witch I had befriended. She was returning the favour I had done with her by saving her family from the stake. We walked in and Emily sat their looking at us with a soft smile, I faced my daughter whose hood stayed the same only showing her ruby read lips and a lock of her golden hair. _

_"__E 'questo che cosa volete realmente figlia?" (Is this what you truly want daughter?) I asked her and she nodded slightly, a silent sob escaping her lips. _

_"__When you are ready to live the life you had the spell will break." Emily's English had improved greatly as she chose to speak it constantly. Didyme nodded and told her to continue, I stood back in the shadows while Emily chanted the spell to cut Didyme off from everything she knew until she was ready to live her life again. _

_You see Didyme was a Fae and wished to live and learn that way and Emily had found a spell to return her to their realm but still eternal. I sighed sadly as Didyme stood up and removed her hood before whispering one last goodbye and I love you before disappearing into a ball of light. _

_If you are wondering how she could leave her mate it was simple, if she had gained her power in one burst and he was near those all she loved would die. So as a hard choice she chose to give up her happiness to save those she loves. She would return when she finally mastered her gifts and everything would be right again. _

_But I never knew what that simple action would cause. Many Children of the Moon were slaughtered in retaliation and Marcus lost his spark that I had truly enjoyed. _

I came out of the memory I nodded my head yes.

"I was there when she died; it was a sad thing, a werewolf with a vendetta. Now we must head back before someone comes looking." I tell them and they nodded, I picked up the bag that was already packed for when I decided to stay over with one of my children and walked back downstairs and out the door into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Original AN: well there's a twist, anyways Didyme will return in later, later, later chapter's maybe if not Marcus will learn the truth. Also I know most of you want to see Godric soon but I'm going to go till new moon also I know true blood happens two years after vampires come out so next chapter I will have them coming out to the world and what not then when new moon comes along it will be yeah you'll know.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 13/7/14: for those who read the original can you see the difference so far?**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	12. Warnings - Re-Written

**A/N: Here's another chapter :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, <em>

_If you are wondering how she could leave her mate it was simple as to if she had gained her power in one burst and he was near those all she loved would die. So as a hard choice she chose to give up her happiness to save those she loves. _

_I came out of the memory I nodded my head yes. _

_"__I was there when she died it was a sad thing a werewolf with a vendetta, now we must head back before someone comes looking" I told them and they nodded, I picked up the bag that was already packed for when I decided to stay over with one of my children and walked back downstairs and out the door into the darkness._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

It had been a month since the breaking and entering fiascoand things have been a little weird, there has been a disturbance in my kind that none of the sparkle vampires knew. Also, for the last month Alice had been trying to get myself and Edward together, in fact I think Edward believes me to be his mate and has done everything Alice says. This also including showing up everywhere I went, along with asking me to dinner to sitting next to me and placing an arm around my shoulders every time I sat down.

It was becoming irritating to the point I nearly say fuck it sometimes and wished to rip his arm off.

Tonight was the usually family night, Rosalie and I were doing each other's nails, hers a blood red -mine were black as usual. We were about to start on our toes when Alice came rushing down with a look of pure horror and disbelief as she flipped through the channels faster than possible. Everyone looked at her confused as Esme and Carlisle walked in with small confused frowns as she called for them.

"Alice dear, what is wrong?" Esme asks soothingly but stopped when Alice shushed her and just pointed to the screen.

"I think she's finally lost it." Emmett mumbles causing Rose to elbow him in the ribs as the news reporter started to discuss the next topic.

_Japan has finally created a new kind of synthetic blood… _I tune out the rest as my eyes widen in surprise. My mind reeling at all the possibilities and questions, does this mean I won't have to hunt humans anymore and kill them for my monthly or weekly feed?

"Bella?" I snap out of my thoughts as Rosalie called my name, fear and confusion laced her emotions as the news reporter was interviewing a blonde haired woman.

_We are here at the news station with Nan Flannigan who has called for a nation-wide broadcast. Now Nan you said you had very important news for the world about this synthetic blood? _The lady asks. Dread welled up in my stomach as I saw the glint of hunger in the eyes of Nan, why did her name sound so familiar to me?

_Why yes, you see Tru Blood wasn't made for humans it was made for us… _she said to the news reporter and then faced the camera with a wide smile. _Hello America and I'm a vampire…_with that she let her fangs drop. I heard the gasps fill the room even from Rose and Emmett who were surprised for a different reason.

"Carlisle did you know about this other race?" Edward asks half furious, half confused.

"Yes I did, but I thought they were in minimal numbers, I had only smelt one while in the Volturi. That was so long ago and so faint I can barely remember the smell, but I knew it was human like." he replies while sitting down on the open seat nearest to him.

"But what about the Volturi, what will they do about this?" he asks causing Carlisle to sigh.

"I honestly don't know, I will call Aro now to discuss this." He informs while pulling out his phone and placing it on speaker as the receptionist answered.

"Ciao Gianna parlando come posso aiutarla?" **(Hello Gianna speaking how may I help you?).** Huh she must be the new receptionist; poor girl must believe she is going to be changed.

"Hello Gianna, it is Carlisle Cullen, I wish to speak to Aro please." he says kindly.

"Please hold." she replied swiftly her accent thick. I held back a frustrated sigh of the hold music, it was very unoriginal and I knew that Aro had way better taste than this music.

"Ahhh Carlisle old friend, what is the pleasure of your call?" Aro asks in his usual cheerful voice.

"Aro have you seen or heard of the American's news cast? Vampires - the original kind- have come out of the coffin so to speak." Carlisle reports urgently, suddenly getting nervous as there was an unbearable silence on the other end.

"Yes we have heard Carlisle, though there is nothing we can do about it as they are not like us." Was Aro's stiff reply; I could hear the nervousness in his voice. My eyes were slightly narrowed as I fumed from my spot on the couch, someone will be paying dearly about this. Why I was not informed of this whole ordeal was unknown to me… or are my children scheming against me?

"Should we be wary about these vampires Aro?" Carlisle asks worriedly as he looked around at all of us.

"No and… then yes, do not antagonize these creatures Carlisle they are far superior then us. Stronger and faster but even though they are somewhat peaceful and stricter than we are, they do not like our kind very much; we seem like children to their elders." He replies and I heard Athenodora in the background mumbling.

"fratello dobbiamo chiamare i nostri fratelli e il leader ... Ho paura che se la madre scopre che sarà molto arrabbiato con tutti noi." **(Brother we must call our siblings and the leaders... I'm afraid if mother finds out…she will be very angry with all of us.)** Whispers Athenodora frantically but I could see from the looks of Carlisle and the family they could hear her very well.

"Sì, sì, dobbiamo farlo in fretta fratello ricordo dove ha detto Vladimir Athenodora cui madre era" **(Yes, yes we must do this quickly brother remember where Vladimir told Athenodora where mother was.)** Caius informs worriedly followed by Aro's gasp.

"Carlisle I must go, I must attend to something important." He informs hurriedly.

"Yes, yes of course Aro thank you." Carlisle replies before ending the call, frowning confused.

"What did that woman mean by mother?" Alice asks confused for a change.

"I do not know…well I know they have this vampire, she is older than them by far and she basically rules the vampire race. But she is considered a myth upon both our kind and the originals. I thought she was dead just like Didyme." Carlisle replies offhandedly as if it meant nothing. I let out a hiss too low for them to hear. Carlisle will surely be dealt with… his emotions held so much disgust and other emotions I wish not to state. It appears that he is a cruel man hidden behind his very carefully built façade, not even his precious son couldn't figure him out; not even Jasper.

"Come Bella let's get you home." Edward said while tugging me up by my elbow, I frown at him and opened my mouth to protest.

"NO! You are going home now! There is something we must discuss you can't be here for!" he demands angrily and I close my mouth while narrowing my eyes. This boy will suffer a painful death.

I cast Rosalie a look over my shoulder but she was too focused glaring at Edward's frame to notice me trying to catch her attention.

I sat in the car glaring daggers at his face until I was home, who the fuck did he think he was to push more like pull me from the house like I was his possession. I slammed the car door as hard as I humanly could and snarled silently as he revved out of the drive way casting up stones. I flung out my wings and flew up to my room's balcony and pushed them open, pulling my phone out of my pocket as I did. I let out a growl before messaging Rose.

**_Where is Carlisle in the house? B x_**

**_He's in the study… what is wrong? R x _**

**_It is time I give Carlisle a little chat. B x_**

**_Alight Bella, I will distract the others for a while on a hunting trip. R x_**

With that I close my phone and ran to my closet. I paused in front of my choker, gingerly picking it up from its velvet bed and placed it on. With a hum I quickly shred the clothes I had on and placed one of my Victorian Era dresses before my black rope that hid my wings perfectly when I curled the darkness around me. It didn't matter that much I wore a cloak, I just enjoyed to with one last smirk I rushed towards the Cullen home.

_Must remember to buy Rose some diamonds… _I thought as I saw the backdoor 'mistakenly' left open, I silently slipped my way upstairs to the study.

I let my wings drop and wrap around me in my cloak causing the smoke to seep out from the gap between the hem and the floor, surely Carlisle would remember or know who I am when he sees. A myth, yes he was correct but _he _had met me before just like this long ago when the brothers explained who I was.

"Hello Carlisle," I whisper as I stopped just a few inches away from his desk, his head shot up in shock, I could feel fear and confusion seep out of him as he took me in.

"Who are you?" he asks warily causing me to chuckle.

"Oh but you know who I am Carlisle Cullen. You know perfectly who I am, but trying to figure my name is not important now, we have a few things to discuss." I tell him him my smirk growing wider, more sinister, my fangs were dropped and now perfectly revealed for him to see. His gasp of horror and shock filled the room as he took my fangs in; he dropped to his knees in front of me quickly and looked down in a submissive position causing my beast to settle in content.

"What is it that we must discuss Mistress?" he asks warily. Humming I turn and look at the painting of the three rulers of Volterra, my adopted children.

"You see Carlisle it seems that two of your children, including yourself have broken a rule of the vampiric race. You do not break into a ruler's home and disturb and ruin the privacy of said ruler." I tell him my eyes never leaving the painting. I felt his shock and confusion, he still didn't know who I was but he will know before I leave.

"Also Carlisle you and your family will be punished for this when I am once again ruler, I know who you really are Carlisle Cullen, you are a merciless monster in the worst kind. I know the truth behind your carefully crafted mask and if you do not watch yourself I will expose you to those who don't know who you really are!" I hiss angrily with enough disgust to cause a slight growl before standing.

I felt his rage flare up in him as I turn my back to him. I felt him lunge, casing me to sigh and turn catching Carlisle by the throat before slamming him to the ground hissing. Luckily enough my face was covered by darkness so all he could basically see where my teeth and eyes.

"You stupid child, I am far older than any vampire on this pitiful planet and you dare attack me?" I ask outraged. I went to rip his head off, my hand curled into a claw, stopping only at the sound of feet running quickly in this direction with waves of fear.

I let out a hiss, slamming Carlisle's head on the ground and got up just stopping just short at the door. Turning my head I look at him still lying on the ground, I couldn't help but smirk as I saw him cowering, letting my smirk widen I pull back my hood to let him see my face. Chuckling as his turned into one of horror and realization as he took in my features.

"Be sure to remember all I told you; be sure you see my face as a blurry memory when you think back and never my name. Heed my warning Carlisle Cullen, I _will_ be watching you." I compel him, twisting the image of my face slightly in his already skewed mind before leaving his home and back to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So anyone see the difference to this and the original?**

**Ellie**


	13. The Hunter - Re-written

**A/N: Here's another chapter :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, <em>

_"__You stupid child, I am far older than any vampire on this pitiful planet and you dare attack me" I hissed, I went to rip his head off but I could hear feet running quickly in this direction followed by fear and panic. I hissed and turned to look at Carlisle once more while slamming his head on the ground and got up and stopped just short at the door turning my head to look at him still lying on the ground, I smirked and removed my hood causing him to gasp in horror. _

_"__Be sure to remember that, be sure you see my face as a blurry memory when you think back and never my name. Heed my warning Carlisle Cullen I'll be watching you." I said whilst altering his memories so all he saw was me but with a blurry face and not my name before running home and getting ready to start school._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

The forest was dark and damp like it normally was; even though the sun was out today, under the thick canopy of leaves the moisture never faded. It was always refreshing, breathing in the scents of the forest when it has been raining; it always helped to clear my mind.

It had been a few days since I had warned Carlisle and there have been murders around Forks and Port Angeles. Which was actually the reason why I am currently running; I had sensed three nomads a day ago, stalking around my property. I could feel their hunger and their lust for the perfect hunt, along with their talents.

The male, the leader was a tracker, the sick and twisted kind of tracker unlike Demitri or Alistair. This tracker tracked on the scent of his victim and can pinpoint their location by it. This power was the weakest of tracking ability. Demitri's tracking ability could get the tenor of one's mind and can track anyone by that, his gift is the second strongest then there is. Then there is Alistair, a man with the only highest tracking ability in the world, no shield nor blocking ability can hide you from him. All he has to do is think of you and instantly knows the exact location, what you are doing or looking for.

The air shifts around me bringing the scent of the three nomads heading towards my back gardens. With a smirk I changed course, even though I break my own law, hunting in another coven's area is illegal. It didn't help that these _monsters _killed and feasted upon the flesh of innocents; _children._ I shift to the left and ran towards them as I heard them spilt up. My smirk widening in vicious glee as I saw that it was the hunter that was alone, the other two were running towards Port Angeles.

_"__In the land of the dead. Heck boy, ain't it grand? I'm the overlord of the underworld, cause I hold Horror's Hand. In the land of the dead, I'm dark side royalty, I'm far renowned in the underground  
>and you can't take that from me" <em>I sang mockingly while circling the hunter, he crouches in defense his head whipping around frantically as his teeth glistened with dripping venom.__

_"Cerberus my lap dog is loyal as can be. My bed is made of skulls; I'm in the lap of luxury. I've got a Dragon's Blood Jacuzzi; the Gorgons think it's cool and a seven-headed Hydra livin' in my swimmin' pool!" _I finish off the chorus with a sinister laugh. I stop in the shadows of the trees and wrap my wings around me, making me blend in more. I could feel his panic rising as he circled around the clearing, sensing nothing.

"Who's there?" he roars out furiously, his head still whipping around. I let out another laugh before pushing off the tree with my left foot and tackling him. We roll, crashing through the trees into a bigger clearing – no the back of my gardens – his teeth piercing my shoulder. I felt his nails dig into my flesh as we crash into one of my stone chairs; I couldn't help but hiss in pain as he ripped through my flesh.

I took a few seconds to assess what was happening around me right at this second. I could feel tiny splinters of marble digging into my back and side; I had a bite mark on my shoulder from where he bit when I grabbed him. With a snarl I shimmy my leg and kicked him away from me, his claws slicing through my flesh. The hunter roared and charged towards me when once he got over his shock, I could tell he thought I was a human; it made it all the more hilarious.

I could feel Edward running this way, it fucking agitated me, the man just won't give up will he? I flip up quickly while flinging out my wings, throwing debris out around me and grabbed the hunter by the throat, slamming him into the ground.

Quickly I place my face over his baring my fangs. I was pleased when I felt his fear, shock and recognition as his wide eyes roamed over my wings and settled on my face. I could see my reflection in his black eyes, I looked pale; more so from the loss of blood that was leaking from my shoulder and my hair was a mess but seemed to fan out around me, my eyes where a deep black that seemed to swirl seductively, all in all it looks like I'm using compulsion.

"I…I'm so-sorry!" he wheezes, I could feel his nails dig further into my wrist as I tightened my grip.

"You do not deserve forgiveness, your soul is mine!" I hiss furious, my voice guttural. His eyes popped open further as my words registered. I raised my free hand ready to strike ignoring his pleas to let him go, that he would change. As I was about to strike I heard a gasp and my head shot up to meet Edwards wide disbelieving eyes. My wings dropped for a second, my hand loosening ever so slightly which was a big fucking mistake as I found myself being kicked into the marble fountain.

I shoot up spluttering water trying to get it out of my lungs, gripping my head in pain as black spots covered my vision. I grasp the edge of the fountain and pull myself out, harshly rolling onto the damp grass. I opened my eyes and saw Edward ripping apart the last bits of the hunter and wasting no time on setting him on fire.

"Ed-Edward!" I wheeze as I crawl slowly over to him, my arms giving out from under me making me collapse with an oomph and whimper. My ribs were broken some shattered and slowly healing from what I could feel, I needed to compel Edward to think he came and rescued me from the hunter and not the other way around. That fucker, he gets in the way and causes so much fucking hassle.

"What are you?" he demands his eyes hardening from the liquid honey to a solid gold. I could feel my body weakening as I focused on compulsion, it was a little harder to compel sparkles then humans or my kind for that matter, well really it depended on the will of the person. Usually it would be a piece of cake but I hadn't fed since I visited Vladimir in Romania and with all this damage, I was weak.

"_You never saw me attacking or what I looked like, you saw him attacking me, the defenseless human." _I wheeze out, watching as his eyes dilated.

_"__I never saw you attacking or what you looked like, I saw him attacking you the defenseless human."_ He mimics back and then shook his head out of the daze, gasping as he saw me finally lying at his feet.

"Bella! Hold on okay, I'll get you to Carlisle he'll help you." He gently lifts me into his arms and ran all the way home. I could feel his panic and confusion, I knew he doubted my compulsion but it would hold. I let out a grunt of pain as I jerked in his arms, the black spots appearing once again with fervor.

Passing out was never good, it meant I was defenseless and could not wake up if one were to attack. Last time I passed out was in the middle of a battle field a long ago, I nearly got lit alight from a witch hunter so to speak. But for now I let myself sleep peacefully, I knew once Rosalie saw me I would be safe from harm, with Emmett by her side or not.

_"__Isa you need to wake up."_ I hear someone sob, a woman. _Rosalie… _my mind supplied to me, I used what little of my energy left and tried to open my eyes.

_"__Yes that's it Isa, open those eyes!" _she encourages while softly squeezed my hand. After what seemed like hours but I knew was only seconds I finally opened my eyes and thanked Hades that the lights were dimmed and the blinds shut.

"Bella thank god you are alright, it's been days since that monster attacked you and brought you home!" Rosalie rushes out as she pulls me in a hug. Suddenly I felt the rest of the family barge into the room; Carlisle carefully removed Rosalie from me and placed her next to Emmett.

"How do you feel Bella?" Carlisle asks while shining a light into my eyes to test my motor functions.

"Good a little sore, but still good." It was a lie, I was in pain and I was weak. I needed to feed desperately, I needed to gather my strength back and to quickly mend what was still damaged, I couldn't be this weak when there was still a threat around.

"That's normal; you've been asleep for three days. You had a lot of damage and quite a bump to the head but you should be fine in a week or so." he informs. I felt my eyes widen, I was surprised that my ribs -which I knew were broken- were only fractured. I look at Rosalie who gave me a smirk, one twitch of the lips that only I could catch.

"Thank you Carlisle," I tell him offering him a small smile but I'm sure it turned out as a grimace. He gave me a nod in return before gesturing everyone out of the room, only Edward stayed after a short nod from Alice.

"Is there something you wish to talk about?" I ask, my eyes narrowing as I felt his emotions shifting darkly inside him.

"Yes Bella, I'm just thinking… I could have lost you!" He yells as he stood up causing the chair he was sitting in to fly backwards and crash. I felt my eyes rise in amusement, as I felt his emotions of love and fear swirl around in him. Did…Did he really think we were together? What gave him that delusional idea?

"Uh, that may be so but you have no right to claim on me. I am not yours to lose. I am perfectly fine." I grunt out with a wince causing him to snarl.

"No you're not fine! I know you're in pain I can see it… this is why I didn't want us to be together in the first place our kind is too dangerous!" he hisses out before jumping out the open window and disappearing into the tree line.

"What the fuck?" I ask out loud as I watch him leave, he completely fucking ignored my first part and _still _claimed he had some form of claim onto me.

But I couldn't help but frown when the sensation of something seriously was wrong began. I had a bad feeling deep inside that something was going to happen very soon and someone was going to get hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well here you go, something is seriously wrong with Eddie *laughs* I left some of the original wordings and changed it around ever so slightly to make Edward completely nuts. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	14. Gone - Re-written

**A/N: Here's another chapter :) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, <em>

_"__No you're not fine! I know you're in pain I can see it… this is why I didn't want us to be together in the first place our kind is too dangerous!" he hisses out before jumping out the open window and disappearing into the tree line. _

_"__What the fuck?" I ask out loud as I watch him leave, he completely fucking ignored my first part and still claimed he had some form of claim onto me._

_But I couldn't help but frown when the sensation of something seriously was wrong began. I had a bad feeling deep inside that something was going to happen very soon and someone was going to get hurt._

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalie POV (just a little bit)<strong>

I heard Edward leave his room after a fit of rage followed by my mother's/best friend's sigh of frustration along with her outburst to Edward's words. I look up to the celling like I could see through the floor and sigh. I knew Belle was pissed, Edward was stalking her something shocking he even thinks they were dating; many of times he bragged to Alice and all of us about it. Only Jasper, Esme and Emmett besides me knew he was being delusional.

"Rosie?" I turn my head to see my Emmett's concerned gold eyes. I grab his smooth warm hands into mine with another sigh.

"I just have a bad feeling Emmett, something big is going to happen and our family will never be the same again…" I trail off into a sob, Em pulls me in his arms and begins to rock me back and forth never once uttering a word, only comforting me the only way a mate could- by purring.

**Bella POV**

I waited for about an hour before I sigh in frustration. How the fuck was I going to get away from Edwards delusion that I was his mate? I knew certainly he was not my mate; there was just no attraction, no click like everything made sense.

I slowly sat up and tried not to wince at the stiffness the bastard did a good job at busting me up, it was a shame I couldn't finish him off painfully. I let out a grunt as I touch my ribs that were still tender, I needed blood and I needed it now but I can't just heal quickly and be fine the next day; it would be too suspicious. Also, I had a feeling that Carlisle would be checking my ribs frequently as they'll probably be needed to be wrapped up all the time.

"Bella?" I snap my head towards Edward, holding back the snarl threatening to escape at his sudden appearance. Though I managed to turn it into a grunt of pain, I had forgotten the bump to the head and seeming as I need to hunt I can feel the pain much worse; hence now the almost blinding white dots.

"Are you okay?" I look up into the hard eyes of Edward… that wasn't what I was expecting, delirious? Yeah, hunger? Yeah… Madness? Yeah… but to see his eyes hard? No not so much, he fucker looked at me like I was his rising sun. Oh that's right; he thought I was his mate.

"Yes just moved to fast; is everything okay?" I ask confused, he nods before holding his hand out to me.

"Got to get you home," he states slightly detached. I frown and got up, ignoring the assholes hand. I knew everyone had gone out hunting, besides Carlisle whom was locked in his study tapping away at something.

"Okay." I mutter darkly before making my way downstairs as quickly as I could and to his Volvo… seriously who drive a Volvo? The ride home was awkward, more me wanting to punch him in the face than awkward. He bothered me, everything about him bothered me more than usual, even now something nagged at me as I flashed a look to his twisted anger filled face. I could feel something wrong and I knew it whatever it was it will change the rest of my life forever.

"Bella?" I turned my head automatically and raised my brow as to say yes as my name reached my ears.

"We're here." he states while gesturing to my home, it was then that I realised we had stopped moving. With a grunt I got out of the car and closed the door with some force, hissing silently as Edward tore out of my driveway sending gravel up towards my home. With a sigh I walk into my home and to the secret door before heading to my office. I had some blood in a small bar fridge, not enough to heal these injuries completely, just enough to give me some strength back and take away the edge of pain.

I scrunched my nose at the smell as I tore the bag open. I hated feeding but it was necessary, though I don't have to feed often but I've noticed a long time ago the longer I don't feed the more human I become well not full human but I hurt easily. It didn't make sense sometimes, I may be a goddess but I could still be hurt, my flesh is that of a vampire and a mix of human. Something so hard to explain…

The next day none of the Cullen's were at school and I started to worry. It was a rainy day and Rose had yet to answer any of my messages and calls. I didn't push my shield out seeming as I was still slightly weak so it clung to me like normal. After all even I only had limited power reserves so to speak.

By lunch I was even more nervous; my brain was coming up with so many things that were wrong. I was anxious to get out of here and to the Cullen's; I was honestly so close to saying fuck it.

By the time the bell went something was wrong very very wrong. I rushed out before anyone else and to my car. When I got to the Cullen's my heart froze as I saw Edward standing in front a pile of ashes looking furious and broken. His head shot up as I got out of the car and flashed with unmistakable rage, his emotions were all over the place to the point I couldn't grasp them.

"Edward what happened? Where is everyone?" I demand in a rush as I ran over to where he was.

"They left, they couldn't handle the grief and left! It's your entire fault!" he spits out at me. I felt my eyes widen in surprise. _How on earth is it my fault?_

"What are you talking about Edward?" I ask enraged at being accused of such thing.

"Victoria paid us a little visit and came along with an army of newborns. We were surprised and Alice couldn't see them, you see one of the newborns had a gift to block powers." He spat while gesturing to the devastation around us. Parts of the house were demolished as was the inside of course, there were also some fires that were still raging and some already been burnt out. The dread swirled around my stomach along with horror.

He then gestured to two piles of ashes closest to him and my eyes immediately looked down to the pile of ashes before me. A choked gasp escaping my lips as the familiar smell of roses and carnations along with sunshine and peaches filled my senses. I drop to my knees in agony, Rose and Esme were gone… it was my entire fault.

"I'm leaving Bella, I suggest you never try to contact any of us ever again, it was your fault that my family is destroyed." He spat before dashing off into the trees, I couldn't help but let out a sob before my wall broke and tears of blood escaped as I crashed to the earth in agony curling into myself as I played the words over and over again in my head.

_Rose and Esme are dead… Rose and Esme are dead… My daughter-my sister and mother figure are gone… _

A cry of agony escaped my lips as I let it go into the air before crashing back to the earth. I felt the rain hit my face but I didn't let it bother me as I stared at the simmering ashes of my daughter, my sister. When daylight came so did the numb feeling, I closed off everything. I could feel my children's worry and fear as they felt what I did, as they felt my agony. I could feel them searching for me, stopping when I halted them. I whispered my apologies, letting the words be carried off in the wind before closing myself off for the first time in their lives.

I knew they would look for me, my slight command of them to not do so be dammed. With a sob, I get up off the ground slowly before collecting some of Esme and Rose's ashes in small vials that I carry with me everywhere and drove home. I packed a small bag and filled it with money, a change of clothes and gave my home one last look before stretching my wings and taking off in a random direction.

When I finally collapsed it was twilight and I had no clue where I was. I felt my eyes close and soon I drifted off into a horror filled nightmare; one I was expecting and hoping I was wrong. It was of Rosalie and Esme being torn apart by newborns and thrown into the fire before it shifted into the faces of the Cullen's yelling it was my entire fault that they were killed that it should have been me. I watched as Esme and Rose caught on fire, their bodies simmering, cracking and blackening as they decayed into dust.

I woke up screaming my voice echoing in the halls, I was in a room on a bed with no windows. My head shot to the left as I heard noise and saw a tall man with short blonde hair dressed in jeans and a tight black shirt with a leather jacket. He had piercing green-blue eyes and then there was a tall blonde around my height with long wavy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes she looked like a mom dressed in a pastel pink sweater and black pencil skirt with black heels. But that's not what I noticed first, the first thing I noticed was that these two were vampires, the original kind of vampires.

"Hello" I finally croak out after I took them in. The woman smiled slightly showing her fangs in -what I assumed was- a way to scare me. I rose my brow as to say 'really?' and this time she smirked in amusement.

"Jag gillar henne hon har en gnista i henne om hon ser livlös maker, det som om någon hade dött" **(I like her she has a spark in her though she looks lifeless maker, it as if someone had died)** She utters in Swedish, so this must be her maker and she his progeny. I felt my heart break more as I thought of Rosalie and then Vincent, she was right though.

"Jag måste acceptera, men så mycket som jag ville döda henne något skrek i mig för att skydda detta barn" **(I must Agree, though as much as I wanted to kill her something screamed into me to protect this child) **He mutters back to her and I couldn't help but raise my brows in amusement, he thinks I'm a child?

"Jag måste komma överens, på denna korta tid har jag blivit något knuten till mänsklig flicka"**(I must agree, in this short time I have become somewhat attached to the human girl) **She replies back to him and I knew that I was going to be acting human a lot longer than I wanted too.

"Som jag har men jag undrar hur hon kom till baksidan av klubben, kom hennes doft utan spår var det som om hon bara dök upp där." **(As have I but I am wondering how she got to the back of the club, her scent came with no trail it was as if she just appeared there.)** He informs confused.

"Du vet att det är oartigt att ignorera en person efter att de har talat till dig och sedan tala på ett annat språk om denna person" **(You know it is rude to ignore one person after they have spoken to you and then speak in another language about said person). **I state tiredly, their eyes shot to me in shock as they realised that I spoke to them in the very language they were talking.

"You can speak Swedish?" The man asks shocked causing me to roll my eyes.

"Well if I didn't I wouldn't have spoken it then would I?" I point out, causing his child to laugh.

"Sorry for being rude, I'm Pamela or just Pam and this is Eric Northman." The woman I now know as Pam told me in a heavy southern accent as she walked closer to me.

"Nice to meet you my name is Belle Swan, I'm sorry but would you tell me where I am and how I got here please?" I ask her and she nods.

"This is Fangtasia; Eric found you out back laying in a heap, passed out. You are currently in Shreveport. May I ask where you came from and how you got here?" She asks me and I nod in return, I must have flown all the way to LA in that short amount of time.

"Forks Washington, I can't remember all I remember is running then flying." I tell her lying of course but telling the truth as well.

"Now tell me your rank?" I ask towards Eric who looked even more stunned but narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know what I am?" He demands in a snarl. I sigh and pull down my shirt a little to show him the fresh mark; he wouldn't see the rest unless I allowed them.

"I was bitten by a day walker. Plus not long ago your kind came out of the coffin, so to speak." I state as Pam rolled her eyes at her maker.

"I'm Sherriff of Area 5 and the owner of Fangtasia, Pam is my child." He states, bored at first and then prideful at the fact of his progeny. Good.

"Thank you for helping me even though I am human, you had no need." I whisper, grimacing as memories filled my mind.

"May I ask what happened to you?" My eyes flicked up to Pam whom was now standing in front of me. Her eyes slightly wide in surprise at her own question.

"I lost someone, someone I considered family a mere day ago…" I whisper brokenly, holding back the sobs that wished to break free. I felt her cool arms wrap around me, words of something being whispered to me as another nightmare took me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well here you go and please for the love of god don't kill me *builds a wall around me* further into the story you'll understand. **

**^^ Not much changes… actually some.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Belle Swan **Physical Age:** 18

**Immortal Age:** over a million

**Type of Vampire:**

Belle other known as Bella is the first vampire ever, though she may be a vampire she was first a Goddess the only child born to Hades and Aphrodite. She is one of a kind she holds the same powers as a goddess,

**Powers Inherited from Hades: **

Talking to the dead,

Summoning the dead

Seeing Souls

Taking and Releasing the souls

Seeing Hell hounds and what not Wielding HellFire and in regards all fire

Her wings

Manipulate shadows

**Powers Inherited from Aphrodite:**

Empathy

To see soul mates when wishing to

To create and to destroy any relationship between one may it be father, mother, son, daughter, brother and sister, lover or friends.

Compulsion, usually used for seduction but now used for control. Creating life (babies) after all she is the daughter of love To Change her apperance in the eyes of others

**Powers she gained when a vampire: **

More Speed

More Strength

Better Senses

Her Shield

**Children in order:**

Eros; first son and second vampire

Vincent; Second Son.

Vladimir Dracul; First Sparkle vampire

Dracula; the youngest son.

**Children by other Creations but considered own:**

Stephan and Athenodora Dracul – Created by Vladimir

Aro, Marcus, Didyme, Sulpicia and Caius – Children by the marriage of Athenodora and Caius

Evie; Wife of Eros

Rosalie; adopted vampire daughter.

**Grand Children**

Garren; Son of Vincent and Adelise; Passed On.

Roza; Daughter of Dracula and Mina

**Eros and Dracula – **

They are the second strongest vampires in the world being the children of Belle. Though Eros is stronger by age then Dracula they are much the same. Both have wings though neither of them use as they turn almost monster like to use them, both have compulsion and the ability to float almost like flying but more like gliding.

Both cannot go into the sun and silver still hurts them to an extent. To kill them must stake them directly into the heart of decapitate them. To change one like them is to drink and exchange blood though any that they change will be weaker than them by far.

**Vladimir Dracul – **

The first Sparkle vampire, immune to sun, silver, staking and decapitation by humans though strong he can still be killed by The Originals. He is fast and strong and has venom like blood with one bite can change the victim if not fully drained or killed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>

**Ellie **


End file.
